He Wasn't There
by misswhatsoever
Summary: A horrible fight left Sakura traumatized, making her feel weak and broken. Sarada, who feels anger for her absent father, wants to protect her mother from further danger and accepts her wish to start a new life. Sakura wants to forget, never wanting to remember that fateful day where she lost her spirit, her hobby... and her desire to stay with Sasuke. (SasuSaku) /contains rape!/
1. Sakura's Fate

"Mama… what happened?!"

Sarada ran right into her mama's room, looking with panicked eyes at the lying form of her mother whom she'd never seen so… weak before.  
Even though she was raised to be polite, Sarada didn't even realize Tsunade standing beside the bed, watching her student like a hawk watched his hatched babies.

The pink haired medic looked at her daughter with blurred vision, her eyes full of weakness and hesitation when Sarada hold her hand in hers.

Kakashi was standing right beside Sarada, his mask hiding the bitter look on his face.  
His eyes, however, were speaking more than a thousand words, never in his life had the jonin felt so… unsure and helpless.

"S-Sa… ra-"  
Her mothers soft voice was nothing but a mere whisper, her beautiful green eyes without any spark or life at all. The strong medic looked like she just went to hell and came back from a horrifying trip she was forced to take.  
" _Sarada..._ "

The 14 year old hold her breath at her mothers words and Kakashi closed his sad eyes for rhis were the first words Sakura'd spoken after 24 hours.  
"Mama… What happened to you? Why are you even in the hospital? Why are you hurt?"

 _'_ _Hurt' wasn't exactly it._  
Uchiha Sakura looked horrible, uncountable wounds were covering her body with bruises and swollen flesh making her appear even weaker.  
Her arms were bandaged and Sarada could tell that there were many more bruises her mother didn't want her to know about.  
Both of them were happy about the blanket that covered her hurt form, especially Sakura was glad that her daughter wasn't forced to see how pathetic she looked.

Sakura had been… _destroyed_.  
Never in her life would Sarada Uchiha have guessed that someone would be able to even tome close to touching her beautiful, strong mother…

"A fight.", Kakashi answered for her, knowing that his former student wouldn't be able to find the words.  
"Someone attacked her during her weakest moments. Your mother had many surgeries to finish and-"  
"WHEN did that happen?! And WHY wasn't I informed earlier?!"  
Calling Sarada ' _angry_ ' would be an understatement, more so, the black haired chunin was _**furious**_!

"She was found unconscious yesterday. The fight took place the night before and… you were on that mission..."  
Her heart twisted and guilt was fogging her mind for Sarada started to feel even more anger towards herself. She should've stayed with her mother.  
She shouldn't have accepted that damned mission in the first place!

" _Who_ did it? Kakashi Sensei, _**who**_ was strong enough to hurt Mama?!"  
A pregnant silence followed and Sarada's gaze met Sakura's who looked so… so _sad_.  
 _No. No, her mother looked devastated, hurt, empty and… broken._  
"Mama, please tell me! What happened to you? Who did this-"

"I… I c-can't...-"  
She couldn't speak. Sakura just couldn't speak properly and suddenly started breathing as if she was… suffocating. Like there wasn't enough air for her lungs to inhale..!  
"Mama, please, look at me! I'm here, you're not alone, I swear!"  
Sarada felt helpless and lost, it nearly killed her to see her mother like this.

"Can't you breathe..?"  
Carefully, Sarada pulled the white blanket a little down and then…  
She saw something that made her insides twitch with shock.

Angry red and blueish marks were covering her decollete, her neck and her shoulders.  
Her hospital gown presented more than enough skin from her mother and when Sarada blinked twice, thrice… she noticed something else.  
 _Bite marks._  
Most of those weird bruises were… bite marks.  
It took a while for her to completely process it but it suddenly hurt Sarada like a loud, devastating bomb.

Suddenly, the breath around her became thinner, her sight blurred and her chest burned like fire.

"M-Mama… What happened to you..?!"  
She wasn't fully capable to understand those bite marks but her heart was telling her that an enemy must've done something to her caring mother that was able to completely destroy her.  
Those marks…

Those damn, disgusting marks were not life threatening or breeding at all but something told her that the medic had suffered something she wasn't able to… handle.

" _WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!_ "  
An inner tumult was forcing her to feel more and more anger; worry, fury and hatred created a deadly mixture inside Sarada's heart.  
"Tell me who hurt you! I swear to god, I will TEAR HIM TO **SHREDS**!"  
Hey eyes bled red, the sharingan was vibrating out of anger.  
Her third tomoe appeared even though Sarada wasn't exactly sure what happened to her mother. But those marks were enough to set her off.  
She was going insane with blood thirst.

"You need to calm down.", Kakashi ordered and hold her back for Sarada's chakra was flowing like crazy.  
"Your mom needs to rest!", Tsunade suddenly barked strictly.  
"Kakashi, you have to take her out! Sakura needs to rest and stress like that will only make everything worse!"

Nodding, Kakashi took his little prodigy out of the room but before he could talk to her, Sarada started speaking very angry, hateful words.

"Where is my father?!", she barked.  
"WHERE?! Papa… Why didn't he come back from his goddamn mission to protect Mama?!"  
"Naruto wanted to inform him as soon as possible, Sarada.", the silver haired jonin ensured her, his voice heavy and full of sadness for he knew what happened to Sakura.

"But why isn't he here yet?! If he knows about her condition, then he should be by her side already!"  
Actually, Sarada Uchiha was a calm, collected girl who followed the rules and understood certain decisions. Sure, her temper could be a little problem sometimes, but she still was a fine kunoichi with good manners and perfect self control.

But this situation was different because some damn scumbag dared to injure her beloved mother. Her mother, her mentor, her… _life_.  
 _Mama could've died and she wouldn't have even been with her!_

 _"_ I'm going.", the female Uchiha suddenly said, her voice nothing more than a hateful growl.  
"What? Sarada, where are you going-"  
"I'm going to the hokage's office and speak to uncle Naruto! Enough is enough!"

It was in those times that Sarada Uchiha took more after her pink haired mother and to be honest… Kakashi didn't expect it any different.

.

"Sarada-chan..?"  
Naruto was a little startled when his best friend's daughter suddenly stormed into his office, her eyes glowing like a red inferno.  
Of course he knew that she was aware and Naruto also knew why exactly she decided to look for him.

"Nandaime-sama.", she started, knowing exactly that it angered Naruto when she spoke too formally to him because it sounded far too distant.  
"Where is he?"  
 _Where is my father?!_  
Yeah… Naruto knew exactly what she wanted to know and it pained him.

It was him who found Sakura-chan and never in his life had the blonde hokage felt so…  
Helpless.

Broken, useless and utterly helpless.  
The fox ninja wasn't used to Sakura being hurt that badly and to his shock it was far worse.

She wasn't simply 'hurt'.  
 _No… Sakura-chan was… Someone just..!_  
He couldn't even think those words for it infuriated him, awoke the beast within him which would definitely destroy the building in the process if he didn't control himself.

"I sent him a message.", he told her quietly, his eyes full of sorrow and agony.  
"I told him that Sakura was hurt and that she needs him know… He-"  
"What did he say in return?", the black haired kunoichi demanded.  
"Uncle Naruto, you have to tell me! What was his answer? What did he say when you told him about Mama-"

"Nothing.", the hokage answered, knowing how much this would hurt her.  
But lying was never an answer and Naruto knew that it would make things even worse, so that's why he had to tell her the truth, no matter how painful it was.  
"I didn't get an answer from him, Sarada-chan. I… I don't know when he'll return, dattebayo..."

The hokage's words felt like a hard slap in her face, her heart jerked painfully under her heavy chest. Never in her life had Sarada been so… speechless and shocked.  
Never in her life had she felt so much anger and hatred for her father.  
 _Her goddamn father who was NOT there to protect her mother.  
_  
"Until your mom gets better, you're gonna stay with us. Hinata can't wait to see you again and promised to make your favourite food.", Naruto smiled to change the subject.  
"Don't worry about your mama. She'll be okay in no time, I swear! Her injuries… will be healed soon, this is nothing Tsunade-baachan can't fix, dattebayo!"  
His smile was fake, Sarada knew. She was aware that something horrible must've happened to her mother because… her eyes…  
 _They looked like they'd seen hell._  
Sarada could tell from looking at her mama's eyes that someone hurt her so much that it would take much longer than a few days for her to heal properly.

 _Someone destroyed her mother…_

"Once your mother gets better, we will find out who… did this to her.", Naruto promised to his goddaughter, knowing how much she suffered from all this.  
"Papa… Why didn't he...-"

"Sarada-chan, trust me, he will come back.", Naruto ensured her and seemed to really believe that.  
"He loves your mama deeply. You know that he would do everything for-"  
"I don't care!", the young chunin interrupted him with furious, fierce eyes.  
"We don't need him! From now on, _I_ will be the one to protect Mama from harm! **I** will be there for her and _**I**_ will do anything to make her happy again!", she shouted angrily, looking so much like her mother right know.

"We don't need him anymore! I can take care of my mother myself and I will help her heal! So you can tell my father that he shouldn't bother… He doesn't need to come back because we don't _need_ him!"

Saying those words, Sarada turned around and slammed the door shut, making the wall crack by the impact.  
Naruto was flabbergasted, didn't know what to say or what to think.  
Going after her would be no use for he knew that Sarada needed time to think, time to adjust to this situation…

Hopefully, Boruto and Mitsuki would help er calm down.  
During those times, it were comrades and friends that were able to cheer you up and especially his son would know how to make her smile again.

 _And Naruto swore that he would find that fucking bastard who did that to his best friend._  
Whoever did that must've been an incredibly strong opponent because _-let's be real-_ Sakura-chan belonged to the strongest shinobi's in the world, having surpassed Tsunade in the age of 17!  
Uchiha Sakura was a talented, powerful fighter and Naruto didn't know anyone but Sasuke and himself who could survive a death battle against her.

 _So who did that?  
Who dared to… __**rape**_ _her?_  
 _Who was able to injure her so much, who knew when exactly to attack her to win the fight?  
_  
Naruto would find out and whoever did that to Sakura-chan would pay.  
The hokage would make sure that he would not rest until he found that son of a bitch and give him a punishment that will make him believe he's in fucking hell.

"Damn it, Sasuke..!", he grunted, his fist connected harshly with his desk as he watched his old photo with old Team 7 looking at him.  
His eyes softened when he saw Genin Sakura-chan smile at him, her green eyes full of life and energy which wasn't comparable to the was they looked now.

"Where are you, you fucking idiot..? Your family needs you, dattebayo..!"

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So, here's a little something I tried to write and I hope you liked it.  
I know this chapter is quite short but I first wanted to see If you even enjoy this story before writing longer chaps, ya know? :D

Well then, thanks for reading! Tell me If you want me to continue, my dear SasuSaku fans :D

love

fifi-uchiha!


	2. By Mama's Side

"What do you mean, he hasn't answered yet?"

Those were the few times in which Hatake Kakashi felt something similar to... rage.  
The silver haired jonin could not understand why his former student was still absent and Kakashi knew Sasuke well enough to know that he'd die for Sakura in a heartbeat.  
 _So why didn't he send a hawk after receiving that letter from Naruto?  
What was going on, how could he take so damn long to answer?!  
_  
"I mean what I said, dattebayo. I didn't get a message. I have no idea where that bastard is nor do I know how he reacted to the latest news!"  
Naruto sounded uncharacteristically desperate because he just didn't understand how everything turned out so goddamned messed up!  
"Kakashi Sensei, I know him better than myself! He wouldn't just ignore a message from us, Sasuke would never stay away if Sakura-chan's life were endangered-"  
"Then why isn't he here?", Kakashi asked a bit too fiercely.  
"I know how important that mission is, Naruto, but I always thought that his family would be his first and most important priority..."  
"It is! Kakashi Sensei, Sarada-chan and Sakura-chan are both his life! That bastard would NEVER abandon them, I swear!"

Naruto would never forget how he left the village after he spent time with 12 year old Sarada and Sakura-chan.

.

 _"Dobe."_

 _As always, his voice showed little emotion and a normal person would never be able to see the deep connection that hold Team 7 together.  
They were family, more so even, that's why Sasuke never had to be over dramatically sweet or something._

 _"I swear to god, if you call me that again, I will rip out your chicken ass hair, dattebayo!"  
Sasuke payed little attention to his idiotic outburst and kept on talking as if nothing happened.  
"Take care of them.", he just said without looking the hokage in the eye.  
"You and Kakashi… You're the only ones I trust."_

 _His voice was prompt, serious and held a little softness with it which could only be recognized by his comrades.  
"This is the last time I'm asking you to watch over them, Naruto. Next time I come back, it will be for good and I will stay forever."  
Processing those blunt but honest words, Naruto smiled, being more than happy to hear that for it was always his dream to life a life with his comrades by his side._

 _Sasuke -even if he barely showed his feelings- hated leaving his family behind but after being too lazy for too many months he knew that the time had come to leave and finish his mission.  
Even if it would take years again, he would return eventually and stay with his wife and child.  
And the sooner he went off, he sooner he'd get back.  
Sasuke couldn't wait to come back, so much Naruto knew._

 _"Don't worry. Under my care, nobody will get hurt, dattebayo! I will protect Sarada-chan and Sakura-chan with my life!"  
"Sakura is fully capable of protecting her.", the black haired Uchiha said, his dark, obviously worried eyes looking to an unknown distance.  
"Sarada is save with her. No matter what, Sakura would never let her get hurt."_

 _There was so much trust in his tone that it almost surprised Naruto for he still wasn't used to Sasuke's and Sakura's intimate relationship.  
They barely showed too much affection in public nor did they use soft, loving words but Naruto knew that their relationship must be one hell of intense when they were alone._

 _"Naruto. I want you to keep an eye on our annoying, overworking and ridiculously selfless comrade."  
What sounded like a harsh demand was actually Sasuke's way of pleading and Naruto didn't need a second to think about his answer.  
"Don't worry about her safety. Sakura-chan is my best friend and the worst thing that could happen is that she could collapse after a shift in the hospital, dattebayo!"  
"Hn. She really is too reckless sometimes.", the Uchiha commented disapprovingly.  
"But I will make sure to fix her way of working after I finished this mission."_

 _That definitely was a promise he would keep, Naruto was sure of it._

 _"Well, Ino tried to lock her up once but it turned out that Sakura broke down a whole wall to get out. Damn, that was amazing! Scary… but definitely amazing!"_

" _Tche. I have my ways to convince her."_

 _A little, devilish smirk touched his lips an immediately, Naruto started to shriek_ _like a girl and made choking noises after realizing what he just implied._

 _"Teme! I do NOT want to know ANYTHING about_ _ **anything**_ _that involves you two fucking each others BRAINS OUT!"  
"Shut up, Usuratonkachi!"  
._

.

"He loves her, Kakashi Sensei! Sasuke-teme would never abandon them!"  
"I understand you, Naruto, but it's pretty hard to believe that when I look at my broken, traumatized student who has to suffer without having her husband by her side."  
Kakashi was blunt and honest as always, too honest for Naruto, really.

"However, I will take charge of the investigations.", the jonin said, looking more serious than ever.  
"Whoever did this to her, I will find him and… make him regret."  
Actually, Kakashi Hatake wasn't known to be overly brutal or harsh but he was kinda sensitive when someone dared to hurt his team.  
And his wasn't simply ' _hurting_ ' his former student.  
No, someone who was more than powerful was able to do the unthinkable to Uchiha Sakura and the jonin would make sure that the culprit would get his punishment.

Even Ibiki's torture methods wouldn't stand a chance against his own ways of interrogation.

"Alright.", the seventh hokage replied, his blue eyes full of sorrow and worry.  
"I'll visit Sakura-chan today. Maybe… she's ready to talk to us and-"  
"Don't go in there alone, Naruto.", Kakashi interrupted him.  
"Best friend or not, you are a man. I knew plenty of women who suffered the same fate and a few of them weren't even able to face their own brothers and fathers after… _that_."

Kakashi's chest twitched at the mere thought.  
 _Never in his life would he have imagined that he wouldn't be able to visit his traumatized student to be there for her only because… he was a man._  
His little, sweet, crazy ex-student wouldn't want to see him because of that fact and it hurt Kakashi. It really hurt to experience something as horrible as that.

"I-"  
Naruto choked after he processed the sixth hokage's words.  
"I'll take Ino with me..."

Naruto got up, looking mortified and sad as he walked to the door, knowing that it would hurt even more if he saw Sakura-chan like that again.  
But he had to suffer for her.

They were best friends and not even the devil himself would keep him from visiting his pink haired, energetic, hot tempered comrade.

But to be honest…  
 _Naruto would rather fight the devil instead of facing her._  
Because Naruto knew he failed miserably for he broke his promise in the most horrible way.

Things would probably never go back to the way it was before…

.

..…...….

"How do you feel?"

Ino sat right next to her best friend, her blue eyes full of sadness and worry for Sakura.  
The medic-nin looked like a whole different person even though she didn't show any changes physically.

It was her eyes that made the blonde kunoichi worry.  
Her eyes lost that special, green spark- There was no joy, no happiness, no determination-  
 _Nothing_. Ino saw nothing in those once energetic, sparkling eyes but heavy emptiness.

Dead.  
Sakura looked dead, absolutely lifeless and empty.

"Sakura… Something's wrong with your chakra.", she started to get Sakura to speak up.  
"Listen to me. I know you were hurt and I know… that you suffer. But your chakra is spinning like crazy and if we don't know what happened, we won't be able to help you."  
Still no answer. Sakura just sat on her bed and looked at the wall in front of her, no showing one single expression.

"I think your opponent used a jutsu to do something to you..! Sakura, please, I'm your best friend, you can trust me-"

"Mama!"  
It were Sarada and Naruto who suddenly showed up and while the young Uchiha girl hurried to her mothers side, the hokage looked kind of unsure.  
Naruto hesitated, remembering Kakashi Senseis painful but true words.

"Mama… How are you? Do you feel too much pain? Do you need fresh air?"  
"Sarada..."  
Again, it was her beloved daughters name that Sakura whispered and Ino could see her eyes getting wet immediately.  
"Yes? Do you need something?", she asked in a hurried voice.

"Don't worry about your daughter, Sakura-chan! Sarada-chan stays with us and she liked it, am I right?"  
Even if he tried, Naruto didn't sound as cheerful as he actually wanted but he couldn't help it.  
Looking at Sakura-chan's beaten, bruised and weak body made his insides squirm, the hokage felt like he was out of oxygen.

"Sarada..?"  
Green, dull eyes were looking at the 14 year old Uchiha who almost shivered by the way her mother looked at her.  
The next words hit Sarada like a train for she had not expected to hear something like that from the medical ninja.

"Would… Would it be okay if we… moved out?"

Ino and Naruto let out a shocked breath as they watched mother and daughter during Sakura's weakest moments of pain and agony.  
Both of them knew what exactly the pinkette meant but they just couldn't believe what they heard. It seemed so impossible and unreal to them, however, this was reality.  
Harsh, painful reality.

Sarada was aware of what her mom tried to ask her.  
 _Would it be okay if we lived in another house… without your papa?_  
To be honest, Sarada couldn't describe the feelings that were consuming her.  
Fear, shock, hesitation, rage, sadness… and pure understanding.  
Yes, she was angry at her father who still didn't come back from his mission, however, she didn't want their parents to divorce… _  
Maybe one little part of her wanted that but it was far to complicated to explain.  
_ She knew that her mother deserved much better.  
She deserved a life full of happiness with a husband who would stay by her side and show his live with no hesitation.

But like she said, it was too complicated to explain.

"Yes.", she still answered.  
Sarada was no naive, ordinary child.  
The young chunin was aware that her mother loved her father very much… maybe even too much. However, whatever happened to her seemed to have changed her mama.  
It was more than obvious that she wasn't able to live with her husband any longer because sometimes love wasn't enough.

"Yes… Mama, you don't have to think that I wouldn't support you!", Sarada stressed and held the pinkette's hand in a firm but soft grip.  
"We're a team, remember? Whatever happened to you, I will help you get better. Mama, I would never leave you, I swear!"  
Sarada was not the kind of girl who used sweet words for anyone or anything, really, but Uchiha Sakura was her mother.  
She was the person who raised and loved her from the very beginning, she was the person who taught Sarada how to love.

So how could she possibly leave her mother?

"Don't you think it would be more convenient if you both stayed at my house? I mean, we could have lots of fun together! With Sai and Inojin in the house, I'm clearly outnumbered and I definitely need girls by my side!"  
Ino would not leave her friend alone, Sakura was psychologically not able to cope with those last incidents.

"Thank you, Ino. But… I just want to… stay with Sarada."  
"But you can stay with us, Ino-san!", the 14 year old kunoichi ensured, feeling that her mothers best friend would be able to help her coming back to her senses again.  
"Uh… Yeah, sure! I mean, it's been so long since we three had a girls night, don't you think?"  
"Hey, can I come, too?", Naruto asked and got an unpleasant look from the blonde medic.

"I said ' _girls night_ ', Naruto.", she deadpanned matter-of-factly.  
"Are you a girl or was there something you were hiding from us?"  
"Well, If it's a girl you want..."  
His sneaky grin was evil, the corners of his moth almost reaching his ears when he crossed index- and middle finger for his well known jutsu.  
" _Oiroke no jutsu!_ "

A second and a load of smoke later, a ridiculously attractive, barely clothed woman appeared, smiling seductively at his female friends.  
"...then it's a girl you'll get! One _hell_ of a girl, dattebayo!"  
Sarada looked kind of… shocked because she now realized where that baka Boruto got that idiotic idea to consider this even more idiotic jutsu as a real fighting technique.  
If her mother weren't so hurt and sick, she would've felt so much disappointment for the nan-daime but she would talk to uncle Naruto later about it.

"Would you cut that shit out? My daughter is right here, baka Naruto!"  
Ino, Sarada and Naruto let out a more than surprised breath when the pink haired medic-nin suddenly shouted at him.

Sure, her voice was still raspy and Naruto knew that this was a result from… screaming too much. Never in his life had the fox ninja witnessed that Sakura would be out of voice because of a horrible fight she'd lost…  
Her form still looked fragile and weak and her beautiful green eyes would need very much time to sparkle again, so much he knew.

But at least she started talking.  
As long as Sakura would talk, Naruto would help her get better and even if the beautiful medical ninja could never be the same, he would be there.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I want to be a part of your three-woman-army!"

With his horrible feelings of guilt and hatred for himself, Uzumaki Naruto would try to be the one who'd make her be happy again.  
He would talk to her, he would be there for her, he would even smile so she would feel at least a little better.

And one day, Sakura would be able to talk about that fateful day.  
One day, she would trust her friend and tell him everything.

And one day, Sasuke… will come back.  
Naruto believed in him.  
He had to because if he didn't believe in Sasuke Uchiha…  
 _Then who would?_

.

"Whatcha doin', Sarada?"

The fourteen year old was just carrying the last boxes into her new home.  
Uncle Naruto, Sai-san, Ino-san, Kakashi Sensei and Lee-san volunteered to help them out, so they would surprise the medic who was still hospitalized for at least three days.

She got up early today to finish her duties, making sure to take all her and Mama's stuff from her old home and yes, the young girl shed uncountable tears while doing so.  
 _Seeing their family photo hurt._  
Mama was smiling her most beautiful smile, looking full of joy and happiness while Papa's lips formed a rather warm, soft and relaxed smile with eyes looking so… peaceful.  
Yeah, her father looked incredibly peaceful and Sarada wondered why she'd never noticed before.  
But then again, she was only 12 years old. Now, 15 months later, she was far more attentive and smart and noticing that immense happiness she felt even more terrible.

Sadness, anger, betrayal…  
So many feelings made her chest hurt and like so many times before, Sarada asked herself why her parents were even married.  
Or why her dad wouldn't come back to hunt that bastard down who hurt Mama and rip him to shreds.

 _Because she would. Sarada would find him and drown him in his own blood.  
_  
"Kachan was worried when you suddenly took off. You can't just leave like that, do you have any idea how afraid mom and dad were?", Boruto scolded her which felt a little weird because it was always his female teammate who scolded him to death.  
"That's right. We were worried.", Mitsukis calm, collected voice said.  
"Konohamaru Sensei almost cried, you know. I think you should apologize to him."

"I'm just trying to decorate my new home as you can see!"  
Her sudden snap startled Boruto and Mitsuki for it was not like Sarada to bust out like that.  
Sarada's back was facing them, she didn't even turn around to look them in the eye.  
"The heck? We were all looking for you and now you shout at us? Do you think that's fair?!"  
"I never asked you to look for me!", she hissed in a hurried voice.  
"As you can both see, I'm just renovating my new home! So stop bickering about my absence!"  
"We were WORRIED!"  
"NO NEED TO!"

Mitsuki just looked from one side to the other, finding himself in his used position to watch his comrades bicker. But… No, this wasn't just bickering.  
Sarada seemed really upset and Boruto angry.  
 _His friends bickered pretty often, yes, but… this was an argument. A real verbal fight.  
_  
"Would you at least turn the fuck around?! Damn it, Sarada, we were afraid that this guy would hurt you, too!"  
"Guys, we should all calm down...-"  
"I am BUSY! Boruto, I don't have time for you and your idiotic reproaches! Get lost and leave me alone like-"  
Like Papa.  
Just like Papa left Mama and her.

"Okay, _that's it!_ "  
"Boruto, _don't-_ "

Mitsuki was too late for Boruto finally snapped, grabbed her right upper arm and forced her not too gently to turn around and at least look him in the eye.

But when he looked at her, his breath hitched and his heart pumped against his chest.  
Looking at him were eyes redder than blood, with tomoes spinning like crazy.  
Her mouth was a pressed line, her jaw hardened and… _her cheeks wet._  
Sarada's red eyes were drowning in wet, flowing tears and both, Mitsuki and Boruto thought that she was suffering like she was being tortured.

Yes, Sarada looked very angry and upset at Boruto but she was crying.  
Never before had Mitsuki or Boruto seen Uchiha Sarada shed tears.  
Happy tears maybe… but not _this_.  
 _Not like that._

"Sarada..."  
"I just wanted to decorate our new home! Someone HAS to do it!", she spat with shaking voice and flowing tears.  
"I would've asked my dad to do it but as you both know, he isn't HERE!"

It was at this moment when Uchiha Sarada lost it and had her very first brake down.

"Oi… Sara-!"  
Holding her tightly, Boruto felt lost and horrible when she started sobbing uncontrollably, her small body shaking like crazy.  
Nervousness and absolute horror was written in the Uzumaki's eyes when Mitsuki suddenly stood right next to them and put a hand on her back.

Never in his life would Boruto have imagined to see his female comrade so broken, never would he have guessed how much she suffered…

"You don't have to cry. Your family will be okay again, Sarada..."  
Mitsuki didn't quite know how to deal with such a delicate situation and simply acted on instinct, hoping it would help Sarada for he found out that he hated it when she cried.  
Es wasn't used to seeing er like this and he did not enjoy this at all-  
He'd rather have Sarada scold the Uzumaki or just tease him like no one else could.

"No… No, we won't be okay, Mitsuki..!", she sobbed, breaking even more with each passing minute.  
"He didn't come back! Even though he KNOWS that there is someone out there who was able to defeat and hurt Mama terribly, even though he _**KNOWS**_ that Mama is very sick right know!"  
"My mom… Something horrible happened to her and she won't tell me what. She's changed, guys, she's changed a lot… I don't know how I can help her, without Papa I can't do _anything_!"

"No, you help your mother by simply being there.", Mitsuke told her in a calm, warm voice.  
"There's no need for you to feel so upset. I'm sure you guys will get through this in no time. You just have to be patient."  
"He's right, dattebasa!", Boruto agreed and patted the back of the girl in his arms.  
"Sasuke-ojisan will come back, there's no way he'd leave you.", he continued.  
"Your mom is tough and so are you and there is no way that anyone can really screw with you two. Sakura-nechan didn't lose the fight, by the way. She was injured, yes, but we don't know what happened to that bastard that attacked her. Come on, now please stop crying, Sarada..."

And really, the Uchiha girl finally was able to calm down.  
Her teammates just stayed with her, not allowing her to be alone and have another breakdown because after two years of deep friendship, there was nothing new Team 7 wouldn't do for each other.

"Come on, you guys. Lets finish this and make Sakura-san happy, yeah?", Mitsuki suddenly broke the silence, having the feeling that this would cheer her up even more.  
"As far I can see, Sarada's fashion sense is kind of… grotesque."  
Too shocked and offended by his words, Sarada pouted, looking rather annoyed at Mitsuki's friendly, mean remark who just smiled at her.

"Wow.", she said with her strong voice, drying her tears with her Sleeve.  
"You really know how to cheer someone up, don't you?"  
Mitsuki's smile grew wider hat her little smirk, knowing that there was no reason to worry anymore.

"I do, actually. But there's one thing I still don't quite manage to understand.", he said whereas Sarada and Boruto blinked at him, looking more than confused?  
"And what would that be, Mitsuki?", the blonde chunin asked as his friend's grin became teasing.

"Why are you still holding her? You guys look like a couple in love."

Sarada blinked once, twice, thrice and suddenly realized that her idiotic comrade was indeed still holding her which was why she let got of his shirt she was clawing before.

"You won't tell anyone, right?", Sarada asked him a little unsure.  
"I would never tell anyone about anything involving your or Boruto's personal problems."  
Both of them sighed in relieve, however, when Mitsuki patted their shoulders, they knew he was up to something.

"But I _definitely_ will tell Chocho about how close you've gotten..."

" **MITSUKIIIIII!** "

Sarada and Boruto ran after him with the attempt to catch the wind-style user and force him to stay quite and while doing so, the black haired kunoichi smiled with herself for she was so thankful to have comrades like them.  
Sure, family was the most important part in her life, but sometimes, teammates can be just es close as family.

That's what Mama has taught her after all…

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sooo, this is part two of my new fanfic that I wrote… kinda out of the blue, actually.  
I don't even think it'll be that long. Like I said, I just want to boost my English knowledge ^^

And guys, I know that there are a few people who don't like stories like that and I understand.  
It's okay, you don't have to like my fanfics at all, even if you follow me.  
I won't hold it against you, okay?  
BUT you guys should all know that I will block every hater who wants to act like one tough internet-gangster.  
Criticize me like an adult without using improper language.  
Not only don't I give a shit about critics like that, there also WILL be one hell of a backfire which I really want to avoid.  
So, I hope you liked it!  
Have a great day/night and good look with enduring this week.  
I'll have an exam on Thursday so… Wish me luck, yeah? :D

with love  
fifi-uchiha!


	3. Coming Back

"It was an Uchiha."  
"WHAT?"

Ino didn't expect that.  
She did NOT expect for Sakura to suddenly speak up.

 _An Uchiha.  
It was an Uchiha who did that to her? But how? Who?! _  
_**And fucking WHY?**_  
Ino knew the story about Itachi Uchiha and how he killed the Uchiha so many years ago, so how was it possible that someone from that clan hurt Sakura like that?!

Both kunoichi's were sitting on Sakura's new couch in her new home and Ino had made sure to heal Sakura a little more. Her best friends inner wounds first had to heal completely before she'd finish her up and it would take up to five days until her friend would be healthy again.  
Physically healthy of course.

She didn't say more. Sakura couldn't talk about it, telling Ino that was more than enough for this week.  
The blonde hold her hand in a firm grip, knowing that Sakura would need many more days, no months to come back to her senses.

The pinkette didn't ask for Sasuke even _once_.  
No, all she wanted was her daughter and her friends by her side, the pink haired beauty didn't even ask Naruto if he had informed her husband.  
 _Because she already knew of course._  
The medical ninja barely talked at all, much less showed her well known, energetic smile.  
Her eyes still looked dull and empty and Ino hat the feeling that her soul was screaming, burning inside her like a raging, horrible inferno.

"Sakura… Is he… in Konoha? Do we know him?"  
"No.", she answered in a dark, heavy voice, her eyes full of bitterness.  
"Before I collapsed… I broke both his arms."  
She voice was shaking a little, a mixture between sadness and angers was raging within her.  
"He got away before I could kill him. But… I made sure that he would take _long_ to recover."  
"Sakura… You..-"

Ino wasn't sure how to react.  
Working as a doctor, she knew many woman who had to go through sexual abuse but Sakura acted so differently. She was not like them at all.  
There were no tears nor did she scream or shout.  
Sakura barely really cried in front of anyone and that fact worried Ino to no end.

 _However, Sakura threw up at least two times a day._  
It was horrible to watch and it happened in the most unexpected moments.

The first time it happened when she cut her finger when she washed the dishes.  
 _The blood and the pain of the cut made her insides boil and before Ino knew it, her best friend ran to the toilet and started throwing up like crazy.  
The other time, Sakura was out with Naruto and Sarada eating ramen when suddenly the voice of ripped clothing echoed in her ears.  
Her hands were shaking like crazy, her green eyes wide in horror and her jaw hardened for she tried to stay calm._

 _Sakura wanted to keep it back, to convince herself that everything was okay now…  
However, her body betrayed her and the pinkette ran out of the little restaurant and choked, throwing up the ramen she eat minutes ago._

 _"Mama!"  
"Sakura-chan!" _  
_  
Immediately, Naruto hold her long, pink hair and Sarada stared in shock for seeing her mother like this terrified the young Uchiha._

 _"Don't worry… I'm just a little sick.", she panted, forming a weak smile for Sarada and Naruto.  
"Come on… Let's just go back before out meals get cold, okay?"  
Both, Naruto and Sarada weren't given the chance to talk to her about it because Sakura tried to stay calm and collected so she could convince herself that everything would be okay again. _

.

"Ino. Please tell Naruto about it. There's another Uchiha who wants revenge for the slaughter of his clan."

Those were the last words of Uchiha Sakura and Ino knew that it would weeks for her to tell her more about the horrible incident.

"Don't worry, Ino. He… he couldn't finish it.", she suddenly said dark and low, making the blonde medic widen her blue eyes in surprise.  
"Even if I had to sell my sanity, I didn't let that bastard beat me.", she snarled quietly, her eyes suddenly looked deadly and hateful which matched to her harsh voice.

"I made him regret meeting me..."

.

.…..….

"What?! Uchiha? You mean the person who hurt her was...-"  
"Yes. That person was from the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at Ino in utter disbelieve, both hokage were totally shocked about those latest news.  
"No. This is impossible. Itachi made sure to-"  
" _Obviously_ , he left out another one beside Sasuke.", she interrupted the sixth hokage.  
"She didn't speak much but Sakura was sure of it. That guy definitely is an Uchiha and he wants revenge."

"But why Sakura-chan?!", the fox ninja raged.  
"She has nothing to to with the massacre, dammit! Why would that fucking bastard attack her and not me?!"  
It really didn't make sense at all.  
Not only was Sakura a good person with an even better heart, she also was a part of the Uchiha Clan that guy apparently wanted to avenge.

"We shouldn't push her too much.", Kakashi said with disappointed eyes.  
"I mean, she's pretty tough. Ten days later and she even wants to start working again. I don't know if I should admire her or worry more about her, really..."  
"She's a horrible patient.", Ino sighed heavily.  
"I told her that her body will need at least two weeks to recover and I know that she knows. But she is so stubborn."

"You know her.", the masked ninja intoned.  
"She can't live without her job. It's like a drug and in her case also a… distraction."

A pregnant silence followed in which all three shinobi thought about Uchiha Sakura's, who would take very long to become the woman she once was.

"What about Sasuke? Please tell me he'll come back, Naruto..!"  
Ino knew how intimate the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura was for she had seen the glances they shared when they thought no one was watching.  
Also, Sakura was a very compassionate person who would never marry someone who wasn't as compassionate as her, regardless of the fact that Sasuke barely showed emotion in public.

They shared their moments when they were alone, so much Ino knew.  
And she also knew that Sakura would feel better and definitely saver with her husband around!

"He still hasn't answered...", Naruto replied brokenly, his patients was wearing thinner by each passing hour.  
"I know he takes time to answer but I thought… with Sakura-chan-"  
"That fucking bastard.", Ino snarled angrily, her voice thick with fury.  
"Are you telling me that Sasuke hasn't even sent aone single _fucking_ _**letter**_?!"  
Naruto looked down, not able to look the blonde kunoichi in the eye.

"I know this mission is important but I always thought that his wife and child would be his very first priority.", Ino spat with venom in her voice.  
"And here I thought he's changed. I thought my best friend would be in good hands after their mirage. I thought that the arrogant brat he once was became an honorable man with an absolute devotion to his family, dammit!"

"There must be an explanation, dattebayo-"  
" _What_ explanation, Naruto?!", Ino demanded harshly.

"That guy at least tried to force himself on her! I don't know if or… how he did it but Sakura's fucking _**traumatized**_! She cant eat, she has nightmares, she can't sleep without Sarada, she throws up regularly… How much more does it take to make him come back?!"

Even if it hurt, Kakashi and Naruto knew she was right.  
Ino was Sakura's best friend and unlike her teammates, she was able to judge without feeling connected to the missing Uchiha.

"She will leave him.", the Yamanaka said.  
"She wants a divorce. And guys, you know how happy I was for them but… I will support Sakura with her decision. I won't try to change her decision. I know how much safer a woman feels with her husband, no matter how strong we are. But Sakura deserves someone who loves her and sees her as his first priority."

Ino's words were harsh and even if Naruto and Kakashi never wanted their comrades to go through a divorce… there was nothing they could argue about.

"Ino… Listen, I understand you better than you think. Don't you think I'm not angry?"  
And Naruto was. The Seventh Hokage was furious and he couldn't wait to find that son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did.

"But Sasuke is my comrade and my best friend. And as long as there's hope, I'm gonna believe in him, dattebayo. He would never cast his family aside, Sasuke is not that kind of person..!"  
"I agree.", Kakashi said calmly who tried to believe in Sasuke even if the whole situation was kind of complicated.  
"We will support her, too. After all, she is a grown up woman and if she's not happy with this mirage, then she's more than free to annul it. Sarada's old enough to understand and Sakura has a job and is a more than capable kunoichi. We just want her to be happy, that's all."

And Kakashi knew that she would only find absolute happiness with Sasuke Uchiha by her side.

"You better send that bastard another message, Naruto.", Ino told him sternly.  
"Not like he cares, but let him know that Sakura will no longer be his wife. The only Uchiha aside him now is Sarada. Sakura, however, won't be a married-single mother any more."

With those words, Ino just turned around and walked to the door, opening it and leaving both shinobis alone for she knew that the members of Team 7 needed time to adjust to this new situation.

And for many, many minutes both Naruto and Kakashi weren't sure of what to say, really.

"I'll give him five days, Naruto.", the jonin started talking and saw Naruto's confused, unsure face looking at him.  
"Five days. Should he not come back to the village, I will look for him and tell him something he won't be able to _handle_."

Telling him this, Kakashi turned around, his hand in his pocket and grabbing his book to bury his nose in it and the blonde Hokage knew why he did it.  
Kakashi Sensei was a person who reads when angry and to be honest, the fox ninja was kinda glad about that for he really didn't need a blue Susano destroying this bulding.

Sighing sadly, the hokage looked at the old Team 7 picture again, his eyes becoming more and more depressive due to the fact that his best friend still wouldn't come back.

"Five days, idiot.", he whispered in a sad but hoping tone.  
"You have five days. Come back and make the best out of it, dattebayo..."

.

"Sakura-san! You look beautiful as ever, If I may say it like that!"

A little smile touched her lips when she met Rock Lee.  
Sakura was just about to enter a super marked to buy a few things for dinner when she suddenly met the tai-jutsu expert who was just as lively as ever.

"Thanks, Lee. You look well, too.", she said friendly, however, her eyes still looked… sore.  
As if she'd been awake for several days.  
"Meeting you here was fate, Sakura-san. I was looking forward to seeing you off."  
"You did?", the pinkette asked incredulously.  
"Yes. Fate was on my side as it seems, so..."

Suddenly, lots of white flowers were hold under her nose and the pinkette realized that the black haired jonin seemed to have bought that bundle of flowers for her.

"Back then, when I was hospitalized after my fight with Gaara… You always bought me those white flowers. And seeing you sad and without any happiness made me realize how much I missed seeing you smile. You should cherish your youth and bloom like the baautiful flower you are!"  
Her eyes twitched and even though she should be happy, thankful and full of gratitude for having such nice friends, Sakura didn't.  
 _She couldn't._

Because she was ashamed of Lee knowing… _that_ about her, it pained her to know that everyone seemed to be aware of the latest events.  
Uchiha Sakura was a proud, strong and independent woman who never wanted to show any weakness to anyone.  
And now, after so many years of proving her worth, showing how strong she'd gotten…  
Everyone seemed to know about that horrible incident.  
It was humiliating and for a moment, the medic wanted to run away, bury herself in a hole and never come back.

"Thanks… Lee, I ap-"

 _'You're mine...'_  
He heart stopped and her eyes widened at the voice hollowing inside her head.  
 _'No matter how strong you are, you will never forget about me, right Sakura..?'_  
Her eyes, her hand, her body, her heart, her very _soul_ -  
Sakura's whole being started shaking when that deep, threatening voice made her head pound like crazy, insane and horrible memories hit her like a hot jackhammer.

"Sakura-san? Are you okay..?"  
Her knees gave away and a moment later, the pinkette was half kneeling, cold sweat started to cover her face, dripping over her forehead and cheeks.  
"Hey..! What happened-"

Warning not to come closer, she raised her hand and made him understand that she needed to be alone, that she didn't want anyone to be near her right know.  
The pink haired kunoichi looked like she's just ran a marathon for she was panting like crazy, her eyes insane and dark at those gruesome memories.

.  
 _'Pathetic, little Sakura. Trying to be strong even when you know you'll lose.'  
'Shut up!'  
'Come now. We both know I'm right. No one knows you're here, no one will come to help you, no one will miss you when you're dead.'  
'NO! My friends- My husband-'  
'_ _ **What**_ _husband?'  
That sinister, dark smirk would hunt her forever just like the words he spoke afterwards._

 _'No one will save you when I make you mine...'  
'_ _ **SASUKEEEEEE!**_ _'_

.

"Sakura-san? What happened..?!"  
" _ **Don't!**_ "  
 _DON'T COME CLOSER!_  
"Don't… worry… I'm okay."  
 _Don't come. Don't come, don't come, please don't come!  
_  
"Lee-san… I-I need to go home. Sorry but… we'll talk about everything next time, o-okay..?"

Never in his life had Lee seen his pink haired friends so shaken, so… devastated.  
"But Sakura-san, you really should-"  
"I have to go..!"

The tai-jutsu specialist looked with unsure, sad eyes at Sakura's retreating back, hoping for her to find peace again soon.  
His friend was too nice, too sweet, too goodhearted to experience something like that.

But unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing.  
Lee knew that the only one who could make her happy…  
 _-was Uchiha Sasuke.  
_  
"I hope he'll come back soon. Sakura-san needs him so much..."

.

In the darkest hours under the dim moonlight, a dark, cloaked shadow walked through the gates of Konoha-gakure.

A man, a shinobi who made no single noise walked quietly, without sparing his surroundings a single glance because he just had one single, important thing to do.  
The roads were empty, no single civilian or shinobi was outside, only the dark haired man who walked faster than needed to finally reach his aim.

He paid no attention to his bleeding wounds or the dark bruises that covered his body.  
No, even though he was in a pretty bad condition he continued walking, making sure to finally reach the place he was aiming for.

The man was obviously impatient, nervous almost for he really was in a hurry right now.  
 _He needed to see them. Both of them._  
Sure, his face showed no emotion, his face was as calm and collected as always.  
However, he had this strange feeling in his chest that made his insides squirm but…  
It was impossible.  
There was nothing to worry about because this was Konoha-gakure, for god's sake.

But still, he could do nothing about that pang of angst surrounding his heart, that hidden fear he started feeling days ago was beginning to crush him.  
A shaky breath escaped his half parted lips whereas his palms felt sweatier with each passing second.

"Dammit..."  
 _Why was he so nervous? Why did he feel so much angst and worry?!  
And since when did it take so fucking long to get to the Uchiha district..?! _

.

With a heavily beating heart, his knuckles hit the door softly.  
The black haired shinobi knew the door was not locked, not to mention that he owned a key of course…  
But he secretly enjoyed the soft, cheerful smile of the pinkette, followed by the energetic, yearning hug of the youngest Uchiha girl.  
 _Yeah…_

Sasuke couldn't wait, his heart arched for the most important people in his life.  
His family.  
The family he created himself, the family he always wanted, the family he loved more than everything in this world.

The pain was nothing to the feeling of absolute excitement he held right now for it was too long since he last saw his family.

But to his shock, they didn't open the door.  
Not even after the third time he knocked and Sasuke's angst and nervousness grew and grew.

Thinking that they might've felt asleep, he opened the door himself and was greeted by dark silence that felt uncharacteristically cold.  
 _His home was never cold. Whenever he came back, whenever he was with them, Sasuke never felt cold. Never.  
_  
But right now… it was freezing.  
For the first time in his life his house was cold, making the heart under his chest even heavier.

"Sakura?", he called his wife's name, walking through his home and opened the door of his daughter's room.  
"Sarada..?"

No one was there. Both of them were gone…  
 _But why?  
He was sure they weren't out for it was far too late for that.  
_  
Maybe Sakura was working and Sarada stayed at Ino's or Naruto's?  
Or were mother and daughter camping and relaxing for a couple days?

.

"Well, well. I see, you finally had the decency to come back, huh?"

Too engrossed in his thoughts, the Uchiha hadn't noticed the sudden presence of his silver haired sensei who looked at him with dark… reproachful eyes.  
Sasuke felt kinda weird for Kakashi always seemed so happy when he saw him after such a long time of being apart.  
After all, his sensei was the closest thing to a father he had so… why did Kakashi look at him like he broke the rules?

"Kakashi.", was his low, calm greet.  
"Where are they?"

A heavy silence followed in which the dark haired Uchiha felt like hell waiting for his sensei's answer.  
Kakashis eyes were unforgiving, his posture usually calm but… he seemed stiff.  
No, he looked really tense.  
Just what was going on here, why did everything feel so… off?  
Patting his shoulder was the first thing Kakashi always does so.. why did he look so upseat?

"They are save.", Kakashi simply answered whereas Sasuke's gaze twitched.  
Save? Why shouldn't they be?  
"I know you are pretty injured but I will still tell you one thing about Sakura, Sasuke."  
The Uchiha swallowed, sweat was dripping from his throat for right know…  
he had the feeling that Kakashi was going to say something that would wreck his world.

.

"Your wife no longer wants to be with you."

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weeeeell, that escalated quickly. ^^  
But okay, I'm not sure how you guys will react but… yeah.  
This ff won't be long at all, this is merely a little practice for one of my 'main ffs' that are to come :D  
So, I hope you liked it even if it was a little boring.  
Stay tuned and enjoy your weekend ^.^


	4. Hidden Truth

"I know you are pretty injured but I will still tell you one thing about Sakura, Sasuke."  
The Uchiha swallowed, sweat was dripping from his throat for right know…  
he had the feeling that Kakashi was going to say something that would wreck his world.

.

"Your wife no longer wants to be with you."

To say he was totally shocked would be a ridiculous understatement.  
More so, the black haired Uchiha widened his dark eyes in total disbelief, his mouth half parted and his brows raised in shock.

Even though Uchiha Sasuke was probably the strongest shinobi in the world, right know he looked like a lost, innocent child who was painfully punched by reality.  
Horrible, horrible reality.

Kakashi, however, looked at him with unforgiving, hard eyes, his posture showed no softness or anything else for that matter. No, the silver haired jonin was more than stern at the moment.  
He didn't even think about making this easy for his former student.

Sasuke didn't know how long it took, but after several minutes, he felt like he could breathe again. With a face which was kind of void but still somewhat totally shocked - _it was difficult to explain, really_ \- the shinobi blinked, looking at his sensei with questioning eyes.

"Where is she?", his low voice asked filled with unspoken emotion.  
"What happened? Where are my wife and my daughter, Kakashi?"  
Impatiens and anger formed a dangerous mixture, something Sasuke hadn't felt for too many years now for it was always peace and joy he was greeted with when he was with his family.  
But now… his heart was getting heavier with each passing second and to his dismay, it started to hurt.

The jonin was a little startled, blinking in confusion when Sasuke talked like that.  
He didn't act cold as he'd expect after he seemed to have ignored Naruto's letter nor did he show anything else that would lead to the assumption that he'd know about Sakura's situation.  
 _No…  
The Uchiha looked like he had no idea what was going on right now.  
_  
"Didn't you receive Naruto's message?", he asked suspiciously, his eyes slightly narrowed.  
"What message?", Sasuke asked, his impatiens was laying thin.  
"Kakashi, what the hell is going on here? What happened during my absence, _where is my_ _ **family**_ _?"_  
His last words were heavy with emotion even though his face wasn't telling or showing much.

"I found the source and finally completed my mission. The world is save and now I'm finally back. So please tell me where Sakura and Sarada are so I can go see them..!"  
It was hard to keep his composure and Sasuke clenched his hands into fists to calm down.  
"And what do you mean _Sakura doesn't want to be my wife anymore?_ "

This was ridiculous.  
She loved him with every _cell_ , with every _**ounce**_ of her very being, so why should his pink haired comrade suddenly want a divorce?  
Sure, Sasuke was by far not a perfect man.  
He made mistakes that were unforgivable, he became a traitor, he hurt her horribly…  
But Sakura had long forgiven him and made him understand that her love was unconditionally.

 _If there is one thing in this world Sasuke knew for sure then it was that Uchiha Sakura loved him with all of her heart.  
_  
When they were genin, when they were enemies and when he came back-  
She would always love him, she would never leave him.  
Sakura had promised him so.  
 _She promised to always be with him so many times…_  
That's why this had to be a bad, idiotic joke.

"You really have no idea, do you?", Kakashi finally understood when his look became more understanding… softer even.  
End even if Sasuke held a deep connection with his sensei, he felt a strange impulse of… angst.  
Angst, frustration, impatiens and… anger.

" _Where_ is she, Kakashi?", he demanded, his voice loud with demand and his fear grew even more when his silver haired sensei closed his eyes.

"I am in no position to tell you. As I said, Sakura does not want to be with you any longer."  
Sasuke's eyes twitched and his jaw hardened, his fury almost awakened his dou-jutsu.  
"Kakashi, this is ridiculous. Tell me where my family is so I can see my daughter and talk to my wife!"

His thoughts were filled with images from Sakura.  
 _What the hell happened?  
Why did she move out?  
Why didn't she want to be with him?  
Had she finally given up on him after so long?_

"I will let Sakura know you're here. I don't think it would be a problem if you saw Sarada today for she… she'll want to ask you one or two things."  
"But… Kakashi-"  
"Sasuke, I know that you really seem… innocent. I know you didn't make a mistake."  
It appeared that he never got those messages and thus he… didn't know about Sakura.

"But I really can't tell you. It's not my job to do so and I promised her to keep my mouth shut. Your wife went through something indescribably traumatizing and I am not going to betray her and throw her trust in me away just so you can see her a few days earlier.", he deadpanned, sounding determined as ever.

Sasuke's heart was beating like crazy, the forceful beating almost broke his ribs.  
 **Just…** _ **what**_ **happened to Sakura?!**  
Was she sick? Did she lose too many patients?  
Did she lose her healing abilities?  
Had something happened to Sarada?  
Did her parents die?!

 _Just_ _ **what**_ _could happen to the most powerful woman in the world, dammit?!  
_  
"Now, if you'll excuse me. I really need to go.", the jonin said, sounding calm but loaded.  
"You should go to Naruto. He'll help you with Sarada. I'm sure you won't have problems to see her today, Sasuke."

No more words were spoken when the sixth hokage suddenly disappeared, leaving the black haired Uchiha back who was, after so many years… completely lost.  
"Sakura..."

He wasted no time and turned around, making sure to walk as fast as possible to see Naruto, knowing that his idiotic best friend would be able to help him understand everything…

.

"You have got to be kidding me, dattebayo..."

To say that Naruto was surprised would be one hell of an understatement.  
Naruto just left his office and without even noticing his chakra, Sasuke appeared right in front of him, his eyes demanding and full of unspoken questions.

"What the fuck..?", the seventh hokage muttered under shock, his blue eyes wide in surprise.  
"Are… Are you real or have I gone totally insane now?"  
"Hn. You're not more insane than last time I saw you, usuratonkachi."  
Immediately, Naruto's face fell, the look in his eyes were more than annoyed.  
"Oh yeah. It really is you, dattebayo.", Naruto muttered.  
"And what the hell teme, you're injured! Come on, you need a medic-"

"Where is Sakura, Naruto.", Sasuke just interrupted, not caring about his injuries at all.  
"Where is she? And Sarada, why aren't my wife and my daughter at home?"  
Due to the fact that his best friend kind of sounded harsh and demanding, the hokage assumed that Sasuke already talked to Kakashi Sensei about the fact that his family does no longer live in their house.

 _Great. How the hell was he gonna explain to him that Sakura left him without mentioning the actual reason?_  
Sakura-chan asked him not to tell anybody _-not even Sasuke-_ about her horrible fight and the blonde shinobi promised her to keep his mouth shut about it.  
Yeah. But in the same time, Sasuke would rip his head off for not telling him.

 _Gosh, having his two best friends married really was a pain in the ass sometimes, dattebayo!  
_  
"Something happened, Sasuke. And I'm afraid I can't tell you everything, but..."  
Sasukes eyes twitched, however, he waited for his friend to finish his sentence.  
"Sakura-chan needed you. A few weeks ago, she suffered from one certain… incident and she needed you more than anyone or anything else. But you weren't there."  
Sasuke's heart was pounding in his ears for Kakashi also mentioned something horrible that his wife had to go through.  
 _But what?!_

 _What the fucking hell_ _ **happened**_ _?!  
_  
"Naruto, tell me what was going on while I was gone.", the Uchiha barked almost too harshly.  
"You know I can't break my promise. This is Sakura-chan's personal secret and If she doesn't want anyone to find out, I'm gonna respect her decision, dattebayo."  
" _She is. My_ _ **wife**_ _._ ", Sasuke stressed through gritted teeth.  
"I have the right to know, Naruto. And I'm starting to freak out because-"  
"Don't you give me that crap, Sasuke! I sent you… like… a _**gojillion**_ messages and I never got a fucking answer from you! So cut the crap and-"  
"WHAT messages?!", Sasuke finally snapped.

"Kakashi told me about it and I can only repeat myself. I did NOT receive one single letter. Not _one_. I just finished the mission and came home only to find out that neither my wife nor my daughter were waiting for me to come back for _fucking good_!"  
It hurt the Uchiha deeply. Sarada and Sakura were his family and knowing that they'd always wait for him to return made him feel that incredible, indescribable joy he felt when he was a child.

Their safety and their love pushed him and gave him almost too much hope, really.  
And now… his whole life seemed to slowly fall apart.

"Where are they, Naruto? I have to see them right now, I have to know what happened to Sakura."  
"I'm sorry. But you need to wait until tomorrow, then I'll ask Sakura-chan if she's ready to face you."

Something about those words made his insides burn with hot fury for Sakura never needed to be ' _asked_ ' if she wanted to see him.  
In love or not, their relationship had always been uncomplicated and straight forward in that aspect and his wife never needed time to think about meeting him.  
Sakura had always been spontaneous and there was never a time where she wouldn't want to see him, especially not after they've married.

"Papa..?"  
Both, Naruto and Sasuke were so engrossed with their conversation that the most powerful shinobi hadn't noticed the presence of a 14 year old, black haired girl with shoulder-length hair and midnight black eyes which were sparkling darkly behind her red glasses.

For a moment, Sasuke thought his heart stopped.  
Seeing his beloved daughter after two long years, he couldn't help the yearning, the desire to finally be with his family and actually be a father to Sarada.

She grew a few inches, he immediately noticed.  
Her big, back eyes resembled Sakura's even more and her hair already reached her shoulders.  
Of course, red was still her favorite color for she wore a blood red, high collared neck-holder with tight leggings that barely reached her knee.

She looked beautiful.  
His daughter may had dark hair and eyes like him, but her insane beauty was a gift she got from her annoying mother and Sasuke…  
Couldn't help but almost feel weak.

He missed her.  
He missed his daughter so _much_.

"Sarada..?"

Unlike their first encounter three years ago, Sarada looked at him with strong, almost unforgiving eyes. She showed no tears, no fear or… _joy_ whatsoever.  
This time it was the older Uchiha who felt literal anxiety even though he hardly showed it.  
This time… Sasuke was the one who barely could his flickering sharingan under control because _yes_ , he loved his family more than everything in this godforsaken world.

"What are you doing here?"  
Her soft voice was calm but Sasuke, who slightly widened his eyes, could hear the light tremble in her words.  
Sure, Sarada didn't want to show him any emotion because dammit, she had never been so angry, so… _disappointed_.  
Never in her life would Sarada have guessed that it would come to a situation like this.

"I'm home, Sarada.", Sasuke simply said, making one step, however, the Uchiha didn't push her or immediately hugged her, knowing that she would burst if he did that.  
He acted calmly, closing the distance very slowly so Sarada wouldn't notice and immediately run away.

 _To think that this girl actually hugs him like crazy after his missions…_  
It was almost unreal to Sasuke.

"I can see that.", his daughter spat harshly, not sounding pleased or happy at all.  
"Why? Why **now**?"  
Her demand was harsh and again, unforgiving and Sasuke wondered again…  
 _What the goddamned hell happened while he was gone?!  
_  
"My mission is over.", he simply answered, making another step towards her much smaller form, his black eyes fixating her calmly.  
"So that's it, huh? That's why you're back?", Sarada asked bitterly, sounding even more disappointed.  
"So my mother really wasn't enough for you to return."  
"Sarada-"

"Because that's how it always works, right?", she just continued without giving her father the time to explain.  
 _Why did she inherit all his_ _ **negative**_ _trades, for god's sake?_  
"You left when I was five and since then… Mama lives like a single mother. I know we settled things three years ago and I actually understood you because I would do the same. I would leave Mama and you _forever_ if it means I could protect you."

Something in him rotated and the Uchiha swallowed thickly as he watched his calm but infuriated daughter throwing him a dirty, almost disgusted look.

"But I would never forget what's most important, Papa. I would return to you in a heartbeat if someone told me that you're hurt. I… would never cut my ties to handle a mission, I would never detach myself from the people who love mé. Because that's what it means to _love_."  
Her eyes became even more bitter, sadder and absolutely shattered.

"That's what means to be a _**family**_!"

It was the way her father looked at her that somehow reduced her fury a little.  
He didn't say anything, he didn't look angry, he didn't really do much but look at her with his probing, calm eyes, managing to… get through her.  
 _That was always something only her father could do._  
Looking at her and calming her down even if she was boiling with fury…

And when Sasuke saw tears threatening her eyes, he simple raised his lone hand and stood right where he was, knowing exactly that she was incredibly sad and broken.  
Too many emotions were swimming in Sarada's eyes who forced herself to stay where she was, to not show _any_ weakness to her father.

She looked like she was refusing him, standing there for three seconds…  
But as Sasuke predicted, she lost and broke her invisible wall.

Sarada ran into his arms and clawed his shirt, hugging him with burning tears leaving her eyes as Sasuke put his hand around her tiny form and simply embraced her.  
It appears that, no matter how angry and how disappointed she was at him…  
Sarada was still his daughter and she missed her dad so much over the past two years and right now where he suddenly came back, she remembered that.  
 _She remembered how much she actually missed, how much she_ _ **needed**_ _him.  
_  
Sasuke looked absolutely shattered when the 14 year old started sobbing, quietly crying in her fathers arms who just held her without saying anything.

Watching father and daughter finally reunited, a small smile touched Naruto's lips who was more than relieved that Sarada wasn't as cold towards her dad as she actually wanted to be because not only was she his daughter, the young girl was still a _child_.  
A child who missed her father terribly and felt deep relief seeing him again after such a long time.

"I missed you.", Sasuke calmly admitted, running his fingers through his daughters soft hair.  
"Very much, Sarada."  
"And we missed you!", she shouted in his embrace, sounding almost accusing.  
"But why didn't you return, Papa?!", the crying girl demanded, refusing to look him in the eye.

 _It was so painfully obvious that Sarada was truly a mixture between her parents, really.  
_  
"Do you know how terrible Mama feels?! After her fight with that guy… she was _**devastated**_ and she still IS! And you just didn't come back! She is your **wife** , Papa, so why didn't you forget that stupid mission and came back when Uncle Naruto sent you all those messages?!"

His hand touched her shoulder and Sasuke pushed her a little back so he could look at her straight in the eye, the look in his orbs full of honesty and assurance.

"Had I known that someone threatened any of you, I would've come in a heartbeat.", he declared with a soft but strong voice, the anger in his heart was hot and huge.  
 _Just what happened to Sakura,_ he couldn't even begin to understand.  
 _Who the hell dared hurting her, who in the would could be that fucking strong?!  
_  
"I didn't receive a letter. Not one. I would never stay away if I knew that your mother wwas in danger nor will that person who hurt her live long enough to regret whatever he did."  
Something dark and violent shook in his deep, soft voice which Naruto knew too well.  
"Where is she, Sarada? I need to talk to your mother and-"  
"Mama… doesn't want me to tell anyone where we live.", the Uchiha replied sadly.  
"She said that everyone she trusts could know… and when I asked about you, she asked me to not involve you until she's ready, Papa. I'm sorry, but..."

Sasuke felt a burning pang in his chest because right now, he finally understood that Sakura officially didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.  
She really didn't want him to know where she was and the black haired Uchiha felt so unbelievably disappointed in himself…  
As if he'd lost the most important fight in his life.  
 _As if he just lost one part of himself, really…_

"She knows you're back. Mama sent me, she wanted us to spend time together."

It appeared that his wife wanted her daughter and husband - _yes, he still considered himself as her husband, of course_ \- to be together even if she was somewhat angry at him.  
But Sasuke wouldn't expect anything different from her.  
Sakura Uchiha was not the type of woman who would want her child to chose a side, the beautiful medic always wanted for Sarada to have both, mother and father in her life.

"You two should just spend a little time together. I'm sure Sakura-chan will be ready to face you soon but pushing her won't do any good, dattebayo."

Sasuke's whole body was burning, he just wanted to refuse and look for Sakura.  
Whatever happened obviously changed her and Sasuke had the urge to go to her so he could ask how that fucking bastard hurt her, _what_ actually changed her so much.

The only person she trusted with all of her heart was himself.  
Sure, she trusted Naruto, Kakashi and Ino, too but she hated showing weakness, she hated crying and after their mirage, she showed how much she trusted him.  
Sasuke didn't want her to be alone and instead wanted her to trust him like she always did.  
She was not the type to deal with a problem all by herself, his wife was that kind of woman who needed her husband during those times.

But he couldn't force her.  
If he liked it or not, Sasuke didn't have a choice but accepting Sakura's decision and finally closed his eyes, nodding understandingly.  
"So be it then.", he finally gave in.  
"I will give her three days, Naruto. Three days. She _will_ face me or I will look for her, Naruto."  
His orbs were promising, serious, almost threatening.  
"And I will find her.", he swore darkly, his fear about Sakura's wellbeing took the better of him.

"Tell her I said that, Naruto."

For Sarada's sake, Sasuke kept still afterwards for Naruto had an idea what he was gonna say.  
The hokage nodded and just watched father and daughter leave his office and even if the situation right now was damn horrible… Naruto was happy that Sasuke was finally back for good.

And Sarada - _even if she had been so angry and disappointed in him_ \- was relieved about the fact that her papa didn't come back because he did not receive the letters.  
He would've come back immediately, had he known about her mothers last fight.

Sasuke Uchiha would murder the one in cold blood after he'd find out what happened to his wife.

And Naruto wondered…  
 _How the hell it was possible that none of his messages reached the Uchiha for something like that had never happened before..?_

.

...…...….…...…...…...…..

Soooo, I guess the story is almost over.  
Like I said, I am a SasuSaku fan and I would never make Sasuke treating Sakura like shit for I'm trying to not make them OOC as much as possible lol  
I mean, come on. Sasuke would murder everyone who dared touching her in the wrong way.  
Okay, I don't want to talk too much :D  
I hope you liked it and I want to thank you for your kind reviews ^,^

with love  
fifi-uchiha


	5. Papa's Love

And Naruto wondered…  
 _How the hell it was possible that none of his messages reached the Uchiha for something like that had never happened before..?_

.

...…...….…...…...…...…..

"I missed you."  
Sarada was sitting next to her papa, leaning her head against his good arm.  
Her heart felt heavy and light at the same time for she felt immense joy in fact that her father's mission was finally over, meaning he would finally be able to stay home for good.

However, the moment would be much happier, much sweeter, if Mama was here with them.

"I missed both of you."  
Even though Sasuke was not the one to talk much about his feelings, he had the urge to make Sarada understand how much he regretted not being there for them, knowing how much they suffered during his absence.

"I would never stay away if you were hurt or in danger. You have to-"  
"I know.", the young Uchiha sighed, thinking about all the pent up anger that somehow fainted inside her.  
"Doubting you was a mistake and… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it.", she whispered, sounding guilty, almost pained by the fact she felt so much anger against her father.  
A small, barely there smile touched the corner of his mouth as Sasuke looked at his daughter, relishing in the feeling of… peace after finally being home.

"Don't worry about it. You probably took after me in that aspect."  
Sarada smiled at his words, remembering the day when she apologized to him for questioning her heritage and being unfair to him.  
"I guess you're right.", she admitted.  
"I really am like you at some points."

Mama never doubted him before.  
No matter how angry Sarada herself was, no matter how all those people talked about her mama, no matter how so many people looked down at her for waiting for Papa, Mama never doubted his feelings and their connection for even a second.

Their hearts were connected and that was all she needed.  
That was all _they_ needed.

That guy, however, changed everything.  
Her beautiful mother was nothing but a shadow of her past self, it was almost inhuman how heavy and… horrible her changes were.

"Papa… Can I ask you something?"  
His eyes met hears, looking at her like she was… his treasure or even more.  
"Ask."

"What are you gonna do if Mama… really ends your… relationship..?"  
She knew it was a weird question and somehow it was kinda strange to think or realize that all parents were actually in a real relationship.  
A _romantic_ relationship that is.

"She's changed so much… and I'm not sure how we can fix her, Papa.", she explained quietly, remembering her pale, expressionless face.  
"What will happen if you are not longer together? How much will this all change?"  
Her father stayed quiet, watching her with an unreadable expression in his face.  
Sarada had no idea what was going through his head, he was so good at hiding his feelings, it almost scared her, really.

"Your mother would never leave me."

That was all her father said and it looked like he didn't need to explain further.  
No, Sasuke didn't find it necessary to say more for that was all he had wanted to say.

 _Sakura would never, ever leave him._  
If there was one thing in this world that Sasuke Uchiha could rely on… it was Sakura's deep, consuming love she showed him so willingly, so… much.  
She fell in love with when when she was a child and no matter what happened afterwards, no matter how insane he'd became…  
Sakura loved him with all of her heart.

Let it be the 12 year old genin, the traitor, the avenger-  
Her heart belonged to him and no one else.  
Sasuke would never doubt her feelings for him, he knew that Sakura was his forever.  
That was a fact.  
That was… _them_.

"But how can you be so sure about that?", she asked, looking at him with those big, black eyes which always seemed to warm his heart.  
Sarada was indeed a beautiful young girl, it was almost shocking, really.

"Because we have _you_ , Sarada."

Sarada Uchiha wouldn't exist otherwise.  
Without Sakura's genuine feelings, Sasuke would've never touched her the way he did so many times, the Uchiha would never have claimed her body before he'd claimed her heart first.  
Sarada was their own prove of their connection, she was the result of their love.  
That's why Sasuke knew that Sakura would never leave him.

How many times had she promised him to always stay with him and never leave his side?  
She was no liar and Sasuke knew she would not break her promise.

"When did you two become a couple, Papa?"  
Her all too sudden question caught him off guard and Sasuke blinked a few times, watching his daughter intensely while she was looking curiously at him.  
"I mean… you two are so different from each other.", she reasoned calmly, her voice soft.  
"So many men had an eye on Mama and I started to wonder what you exactly saw in her. Mama is very beautiful and is almost too cheerful which I'm sure many guys liked about her, but..."  
A small smile touched her lips for Sarada found her mother almost too cheerful…  
Sometimes, at least.

"What was it that made you special for her, Papa? Why… did she chose you? And why did you chose her? Both of you could have been with so many other people, so… why?"  
Thinking about his past, the Uchiha felt a pang of guilt squeezing his heart because, yes, he was aware.  
Had always been.

Sasuke had always been aware of the fact that he wasn't the only one who had admirers.  
His wife was just as popular with the boys, really.

During his time in the academy, the black-haired shinobi did notice her more often than other girls which he simply excused with the fact that he'd never seen a kunoichi with pink hair.  
Sakura being damn pretty was never a secret to him for she really was a unique beauty.  
Long, fluffy looking pink hair that always seemed to shine in the middle of a crowd with eyes which looked like fresh grass during springtime.

 _Spring._  
Sakura was the personification of spring and Sasuke couldn't help but being annoyed by that fact.  
He wasn't in love with her or something but it still bothered him as a child noticing her beauty.

Then, he ended up in the same team as her and Sasuke was forced to realize just how much she really… loved him.  
Compared to Naruto and him, Sakura was not as strong, however, she never ceased to impress him with her smart ideas, her nin-jutsu and her gen-jutsu know-how.  
Sakura was incredibly intelligent and had potential, so much did Sasuke know and that's why he quietly respected her, knowing that she didn't inherit a kekkei genkai or came from a special clan.

She was simply… _Sakura_ and that fact did something to him he couldn't fathom to understand.

When he woke up after Haku's attack during their first, dangerous mission, it was her who cried for him, looking like she'd just lost… _everything_.  
Sasuke would never forget her pained face, her thick tears dripping over his face and her watery, reddened eyes looking at him full of pain and sorrow.  
Yeah…

Sasuke knew that Haruno Sakura wasn't simply a fangirl or an average kunoichi.  
No, sh _e was dangerous._  
Sakura was a very dangerous girl to him and he had to make sure not to get too close to her afterwards.

However, the Uchiha had started to see the shadow of his family in team 7.  
Kakashi was kind of a father figure to him while Naruto indeed was like an annoying, blabbering, idiotic, stupid brother.  
But Sasuke hadn't been able to pinpoint Sakura's place in his world, he wasn't sure what part she filled in his heart that felt a little weird when she came too close.

It wasn't deep, romantic love he'd felt as a genin for he dedicated his life to revenge and to revenge only, the avenger hadn't time for silly romance.  
But after growing up, Sasuke realized one thing, though.  
Had his family been alive, he would have accepted her love and…  
 _He would have been with her much earlier.  
_  
Sasuke always knew about her feelings and even though he never made a move or anything, he'd never actually rejected the annoying pinkette because for some reason, her love… still _did_ something to him.  
Sakura's feelings for him became something he secretly treasured - _even though he knew it was dangerous_ \- and the Uchiha knew he let it go too far when she stopped his rampage during the chunin exams.

Not only did he feel litteral _bloodthirst_ after he saw her beaten form, no, Sasuke felt heavenly, satisfying pleasure from breaking that bastard's arms.  
But he didn't want to stop there. No, Sasuke had wanted to keep on and end their life for he never wanted Sakura to be in such danger ever again.  
However, his female comrade stopped him and turned his body to stone with her strong, shaking hold on him.

Never would he forget the way she looked at him, Sasuke would always remember the terror and worry reflecting in her see green orbs.  
Really, it felt like Sakura'd sucked out that harsh, furious, unyielding rage within him.

After that, he realized how important she became to him.  
She became _too_ important, dammit, Sakura would've _**died**_ for him!  
Their fight against Gaara only sealed their feelings and even if Sasuke didn't want to admit it to himself, he knew he'd loved her.

It wasn't that kind of love you'd find in a romance movie or a novel.  
Sasuke wasn't _**in**_ love with her like Lee - _which kinda annoyed him back than_ \- or other boys his age, it wasn't innocent, exciting love he'd felt for her.  
His heart wasn't pounding like crazy, he wasn't head over heels with her nor did the black haired ninja feel inhuman nervousness when he saw her.  
It was simple, strong, quiet love.  
Sasuke loved Sakura and he would've died for her, even though the Uchiha wasn't allowed to fall _in_ love with his comrade.

The Uchiha had been too fucked up to actually have that luxury which only followed after the fourth ninja-war.  
 _Yeah…_

Even though he had been a bastard who clearly didn't deserved happiness or forgiveness - _especially from his pink haired teammate_ \- she was... _there_.  
Sakura had always been there and Sasuke, after redeeming himself to become the man he wanted to be for her, allowed himself to embrace everything he wanted to feel.  
 _  
His love grew and the Uchiha was allowed to finally fall in love with Haruno Sakura.  
_  
"There is no particular reason, Sarada.", the Uchiha answered, not feeling in ease while talking about… that.  
"Papa, come on. I finally get to ask you THE question and you give me a lame answer like that?", she asked, her voice raising an octave.

"Uncle Naruto told baka-Borutp everything about Hinata-san and him, Shannaro!"  
"Hn. Uncle Naruto is an idiotic _moron_.", was his dry remark before he sighed, knowing his daughter well enough to know that she wouldn't let it go that easily.

"I don't exactly know why your mama fell for me."  
She tried to explain him once, but Sasuke still couldn't understand, really.  
"But when I saw her cry for me… back then after our first mission,", he started, his eyes looking content and somewhat soft.  
"I knew she was special to me. Very special.", he stressed.  
"But when did you start _loving_ her?"

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes for his daughter was even more curious than her annoying mother.

" _Tche_. Annoying.", he bit out, not acknowledging the blunt look in her face.  
"Well, you surely weren't the romantic kind of genin, Papa."  
"Hn."  
He had other problems back then.  
"Tell me. When did you know you loved her?"

It took several seconds for Sasuke to find the right words and Sarada knew she's won when he sighed in defeat, however, the look in his face softened when he started speaking again.

"There were several moments that made me realize that I… loved her."  
Like he said, it wasn't romantic, romance-novel love but deep, honest and slightly frightening love he harbored for her.  
"But when your mama was ready to give up her life for someone like me, I knew it.", he said.  
"I knew I loved her unconditionally."

Sarada's jaw dropped after hearing those soft, sure but simple words coming from her papa's mouth who actually was never good with words.  
 _Mushy words much less.  
_  
But the way he said that, he sounded so… certain, like a man who had found his own peace in the heart of a woman who had been ready to give everything to him.  
Sarada saw everything in his eyes in this moment.  
Honesty, peace, contentment, slight sadness and love.  
Pure, raw and intense love he felt for Mama.

"I'm glad to hear that, Papa. Can't believe you really have a romantic nerve in your system, though.", the black haired kunoichi couldn't help but tease her dad a little who obviously felt trapped under her devilish smile.  
"Tche. You're just as annoying as your mother. Too curious for your own good."  
And he wouldn't have it any different, really.

"Well, I'm kinda a mixture between both of you. I guess, that makes me even more annoying, don't you think, Papa?"  
"Hn."  
 _Sassy child.  
_  
"Come on, we should eat something. You must be hungry."  
Knowing that tea wasn't exactly something to get rid of hunger, Sarada got up and headed to the kitchen, not noticing how Sasuke raised his brows at her.  
"I'll make you something real quick."  
"Wait. Sarada, I can-"  
"Don't get even started, Papa. I'm 14, but I'm more than capableof cooking dinner. I'm sorry, had I known you'd come today, I would have cooked something for you much earlier.", she said while she was looking for a pan.

"How about fried rice? Mama showed me a great recipe and combined it with tomatoes. _Yuck_.", she added really disgusted for she hated tomatoes since she was a baby.  
"Hn. You still have no taste.", Sasuke grumbled, folding his arms as he watched the back of his beloved daughter, his eyes focusing on the uchiha crest.  
"I'd rather have no taste instead of _disgusting_ taste, really.", she threw back, not seeing the small smirk on her fathers face.

"Ah, I almost forgot! Come on, let me heal you. You were hurt, weren't you?"  
It was at this moment that Sasuke felt literal shock, he didn't even realize how his daughter hurried right before him and eyed him like a worried hawk.  
"Come on, show me your wounds. I don't want you to suffer from an infection, that really-"  
"You became a medical ninja?", Sasuke interrupted her, sounding all too surprised.  
He knew her chakra control was amazing but he didn't expect her to become a medic-nin like Sakura for she never had showed any interest in it before.

"Well, yeah. Obviously, I'm not as good as Mama, but I want to learn as much as I can and reach my full capacity as a shinobi. Knowing the art of healing is important for a ninja, you know. And Mama said it would be wasted potential, if I didn't learn it, not to mention that healing really can be handy.", she said, being kind of proud of that ability of hers.  
"And with the sharingan, I hadn't that many problems learning it. Mama said she envied me because she had to figure out everything on her own."

 _A healer._  
His daughter wasn't just a prodigy who mastered the chidori in the age of 12 - _just like him when he was a child_ \- and her mothers insane strength, no, she also became a medical ninja.  
Sarada was a healing Uchiha, the first one to that matter.

"I'm proud of you, Sarada."  
Her eyes widened at his unintentional words, her mouth twitched but she didn't know how to speak or even what to say.  
Even though it didn't make sense, the chunin felt like she… _accomplished_ something but that didn't make sense for she didn't really do anything.

"P-Proud..?", she stammered, clearly caught off guard.  
"But why- I mean..-"  
"Didn't you want to heal me?"  
Again, Sarada blinked at her fathers words who raised his arms and showed his daughter his bruised, bleeding elbow.

Something squished her heart when she saw his serious injury, it was almost like she felt pain by looking at his bruised arm for she always hated seeing someone dear to her hurt.  
 _How could Mama look at all those sick and horribly wounded patients without feeling terrible?  
How did she… handle all this without breaking, Sarada just admired her for her strength.  
_  
"Come on. Show me what your mother taught you.", he demanded without showing Sarada his horrible looking wounds on his stomach and shoulder.  
She was still too young and Sasuke didn't like anyone to worry about him but he did want to see her heal him, so that's why he allowed himself to show her one of his small wounds.

Sarada asked him to sit and when he saw her activating her kekkei genkai - _having three tomoes in each eye already_ \- Sasuke held still, watching his beautiful daughter closely.  
Her hands started glowing in a soft, green color and when she put her palms over his elbow, he could feel it.

Soft tingles surrounded his wound and slowly dimmed the pain, healing every destroyed cell on his elbow. His daughter looked concentrated, however, it appeared that healing was something she was more than good at.  
 _Really._

When he was a genin, he never would've expected to be healed by his own daughter one day.  
It was almost too unreal but a… very pleasing feeling which almost felt too good to be true.

"There. Done.", she smiled after a few minutes and Sasuke couldn't believe she really made the wound disappear. Sarada was a talented kunoichi indeed.  
"Hn. Took you long enough.", he smirked at her, meeting her amused eyes as he teased the 14 year old.

"Hai, hai. Really funny, Papa.", she said, heading to the kitchen so she could start making dinner.

Deep down, she felt bad for not staying with her mother, however, she told -no- _begged_ her to go see her papa and stay with him.  
 _'I'm okay, Sarada. Don't forget that I'm the mother here and as your mom I'm begging you to not worry about me and see your father like every child would want to.',_ she'd said.  
 _'But mama… you can't be alone-'  
'I'm not. And even if, I am capable to be alone, Sarada. Stop being mad at him, what happens between your papa and me shouldn't concern you. I know you missed him terribly and so did I, so please, if you trust and love me…. Go and stay with him. He loves you, it would shatter him if no one was there. Don't do that to him, Sarada...' _

In the end, she was glad she'd listened to her mother for she had been right.  
 _Papa loves and missed me a lot. It wasn't his fault what happened to Mama…_  
She had to tell her that Papa didn't get the letters.  
Sarada had to make her understand that he didn't know anything about her being attacked.  
Just like he said: _Sasuke would come for her in a heartbeat.  
_  
They ate the delicous rice, talked about mostly her life -really, he was good at dodging questions about his past- and just enjoyed being finally together after such a long time.

Sarada missed him.  
She missed him so much and couldn't even explain how happy she was to finally have her father back, knowing that he won't leave her again.

To make her life absolutely perfect, he parents needed to be together again and the kunoichi would do everything to help Papa to get Mama back…

.

She fell asleep on the couch with her head lying on his lab.  
Smiling a soft smile, Sasuke carefully brushed her black locks from her cheek, putting her red glasses aside.  
She was just as beautiful as her mother.  
It was almost ridiculous how much she looked like Sakura without her glasses, really.

His daughter grew so much and unfortunately, she wasn't a child anymore, looking more like a young woman even though she was only 14 years old.  
Sasuke sighed for he knew she'd have her admirers, too for both, he and Sakura had their… own admirers back then.

 _Great.  
Now he had to deal with __**that**_ _._  
But… a small part inside him couldn't wait to be a strict father to her, protecting her from those weirdos who just wanted to… do unspeakable, disgusting things with his daughter.  
 _  
Tche. Well, tough luck with that.  
_  
Knowing her back would get sore in the morning, he carried his black haired daughter and put her to bed, smiling at the memory of a four year old Sarada he'd always put her to bed back then.

"Good night, Tenshi.", he whispered, caressing her cheek one last time before leaving her room.

Sighing deeply, Sasuke set on his couch and rested his head against the soft material behind him. His brows furrowed at the annoying pain in his shoulder and stomach.  
Without Sarada by his side, he felt lonely again and Sakura's absence became even more tormenting.

He was thinking about tracking her down and find her for Sasuke almost got _mad_ due to the fact that he still had no idea what had happened to her.  
After everything she'd endured for him, _what_ was it that was too much for her to bear?

She still loved him, so much did he know.  
There was nothing in this world that would make her stop loving him, hell, he tried **everything** to make her hate him back then. And obviously, it hadn't worked.  
 _What happened?  
Who attacked her, what did that bastard to to his wife?  
_  
A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and the worn out shinobi stood up and walked to the door and expected the blond idiot to grin at him stupidly.  
The Uchiha sighed, wondering why the dobe decided to visit now for Sasuke was damned tired. That idiot must feel the need to spar or something…

However, sea green orbs looking intensely at him proved him otherwise.  
Sasuke's breath literally hitched when he saw her, his chest flattered wildly.  
Green eyes that were shining under the pale moonlight, soft, petal hair that danced with the wind and full, pink lips looking all too inviting.

She wore a tight, white neck holder and dark red shinobi pants that ended above her ankles.  
His heart stopped, her soft, unique beauty clearly caught him off guard as the Uchiha finally realized who was standing before him.

Sakura.  
 _Uchiha… Sakura._  
His wife.

"Sasuke-kun."

His heartbeat quickened when she spoke, her soft, beautiful voice sounding… a little different.  
Distant almost.  
But he couldn't bring himself to think too much about it because all he was capable of was taking in the sight before him.

Because right know… with Sakura standing before him, saying his name with her melodic voice, he felt at home.

"Sakura..."

It appeared that he didn't need to track her down.  
Sasuke would finally find out what happened to his wife and drown her attacker in his own blood for even touching her…

 _It looked like he would always have the heart of an avenger.  
Redeemed or not, no one touches his family and breathes.  
No one. _

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weeeell, it's finally done!  
This chapter is so unedited, it almost hurts but it's fucking late and I have to write an essay (15 fucking pages) and I have like…. One.  
One page out of 15 and only 2 days left. Yaaay.  
Let my know what you thing about this somewhat boring chapter haha  
Thanks for all the sweet reviews, I'm really glad you guys enjoy reading this fic so much ^.^  
Again, sorry for the typos ^.^

with love  
Fifi Uchiha


	6. Sasuke and Sakura

"Sakura..."

It appeared that he didn't need to track her down.  
Sasuke would finally find out what happened to his wife and drown her attacker in his own blood for even touching her…

 _It looked like he would always posess the heart of an avenger.  
Redeemed or not, no one touches his family and breathes.  
No one. _

.  
.

It were her eyes. Always been and always will be.

Sasuke knew by just looking at her beautiful, sea green eyes that something horrible happened to her. No tears were shed by her nor did Sakura look exactly devastated or sad at all.

 _No…_

 _She looked… broken._

Absolutely and horribly broken.

Of course, that vibrant color was still captivating, her petal pink hair soft looking as always but something was different. Her orbs weren't exactly _shining_. That spark left her gaze and Sasuke, who had always been very attentive to her eyes, could immediately see that Uchiha Sakura had been broken by something. By _someone_.  
Surely, that special someone was definitely gonna die for Sasuke was already planning at least a thousand ways of torturing that bastard in cold blood, but…

Seeing his wife looking at him like this was something he never wanted to experience again.

He saw her crying over him several times and no matter who he was, a genin, an avenger or her husband- Sasuke _hated_ seeing his comrade and wife cry. He absolutely resented it.  
The Uchiha remembered that Sakura had never been a cry baby. The only times she showed that kind of weakness was when her team, mostly Sasuke himself were involved.  
During their mirage, Sasuke'd never seen her sad or much less cry.

Sakura… was happy with him. _Was._  
There was no need to waste tears with him by her side and right know… Sasuke…  
He wished she would. He _wanted_ her to cry.  
Sure, at times he would rather die than seeing her so devastated but he realized that there was one thing that made him even more upset than her tears.

And that was indifference. Emotionless, cold indifference.

Her eyes looked dry, cold, empty even, she barely showed any signs of the girl he met and the woman he loved like a mad man would. By all means, he would always love her, but…  
Sakura wasn't born to look like this. His wife was a high spirited bomb, a healing, annoying bundle of rare emotion and it _fucking suited_ the beautiful pinkette. That's how she was supposed to be, that's what he'd wished her to stay forever.  
Happy. _Happy with him._

"You're hurt.", she started speaking, almost taking him off guard, however, Sasuke's expression showed nothing but calm calculation. Sakura's voice still was soft and more than inviting and the Uchiha was relieved that at least, that hasn't changed.  
He could definitely see her hand twitch as if she wanted to reach out for him, analyzing his whole body to find his wounds, but Sakura fought her reflexes and only breathed in heavily.  
"I'm sure Sarada tried to heal you. But knowing you, I was sure you wouldn't show her your serious injuries, so..."  
She couldn't sleep while knowing he was in pain, both shinobi knew that well enough.  
Not only did Uchiha Sakura own almost too much compassion, this was her husband she was worrying about.

For as long as she knew her comrade, Sakura couldn't bare the mere thought of him being in pain, the pinkette resented it with all of her very being.  
No matter how broken she was, no matter what happened between them-  
Sakura would never ignore his pain, she would never ever sit down and act like nothing's happened while Sasuke's injured.  
She wouldn't. She _couldn't_ ever do this.

"May I come in?"  
Something inside Sasuke throbbed, however, he kept his composure and acted like he always did; Cool and calm, without showing any hints of insecurity.  
"This is our home, Sakura. There's no need to ask me."  
 _Really. They were married, for god's sake.  
_  
Sakura swallowed the thick lump in her throat and took a deep breath, as if she was afraid to brake before him, and finally entered her home, immediately finding it… more inviting.  
She felt like Sasuke's presence made the house warmer, more calming and… happier which felt good, really. But it also hurt her.  
She couldn't describe it nor was she able to explain, but her chest just hurt and there was noting she could do about it.

"Come on. You should sit down and take off your shirt."  
Feeling a little hint of nervousness, Sasuke nodded, making sure not to make too quick movements, as if he didn't want so scare her off.  
That was the least he wanted to do, Sakura just finally got here and deep down, the Uchiha felt such deep, great and horrible quilt thundering in his heart.

 _If he couldn't even bare one single day waiting for her return, how horrible must've been for his wife during his absence? How much did she have to suffer, how much had she endured for him over the passed years?_

Hey eyes analyzed his bare upper body and Sasuke immediately saw the pain in her eyes when his wife took in the deep, bleeding gash on his shoulder and abdomen. And again, she felt that deep guilt for not coming sooner, for letting her… husband endure the pain.

"You should've seen a medic-nin sooner, Sasuke-kun.", she lectured, her voice quiet, though.  
"You could have suffered an infection, are you even aware of that?"  
"Hn. How couldn't I be after having you lecturing me for all those years?", he reasoned, rolling his eyes at her futile efforts and both shinobi remembered their travels before Sarada's birth.  
"And besides, I have my own medical ninja. She may took her time, but I knew she'd come."

Their gazes met for a brief second, however, Sakura made sure to cut it short and look at his injury again, raising her green glowing hand over his bleeding body.  
Her heart was beating faster but Sakura kept her emotions back, focusing her gaze on his wounds as she started healing her husband who had to force his sigh back.  
He'd never say it out loud, but he _loved_ the feeling of her healing energy flowing into his skin, the way her chakra seemed to fuse with him and form… something like a vibrating, comforting warmth inside him.

He watched her during the whole process, his black, intense eyes fixating her as if she was the only thing worth looking at now. And to be honest, so it was.  
She was the only person in this world that caught his eye like that, Sakura always had this kind of effect on him.

Her attire had barely changed and instead of her light colored pants, she wore tight, black ones which reached her knees and fitted her delicate legs perfectly. Her hair grew and almost reached her elbows. Like always, his wife was the personification of spring's beauty, Sakura Uchiha really was the most beautiful woman in this world to him.  
And as a husband, there was no reason to hide his admiration for her insane, unique beauty.

"Any other injuries you're hiding?", she asked after a few minutes, looking at his now un-injured skin. Her eyes weren't exactly taking in his naked upper body, Sakura didn't show sexual desire like she always does when being alone with her husband.  
"No.", he answered calmly, his voice deep and somewhat soft as he continued.

"Are _you_?"

Her heart throbbed when he asked her that and even though she tried to hide it, Sasuke saw right through her seemingly calm demeanor, catching her off guard as always.  
"Are you hiding injuries I don't know about, Sakura?"  
He could only imagine how she felt and Sasuke hoped that her attacker would appear right before him because this man wouldn't live long enough to regret the day he even looked at her. That Sasuke would definitely make sure of.  
That's a promise he was more than willing to keep.

"I think we both know that I didn't get any messages. Had I, I would've come immediately for you. You know that, right?"  
That was the point of his mission, dammit. Sasuke just wanted to keep his family save, so why shouldn't he come back for Sakura?  
"Right..?", he asked again, his voice a little unsure about her response.

Her breathing stopped for a moment, her heart shook and her jaw hardened while her gaze softened, looking like a hurt deer that was trying to flee.

"I...-"  
"Sakura, you _know_ that I would come back for you without giving a _fuck_ about that damn mission. _**Right?**_ "  
The Uchiha couldn't help the harshness of his voice for the only thing he tried to make right was for his wife to confide in him. That and Sarada were the only accomplishments he'd achieved in his life.

"I know.", she finally answered, her soft voice honest.  
"Sasuke-kun…. I know. And I'm sorry that I doubted you for even a second."  
Deep down, Sakura always knew how much he loved her and that he wouldn't waste a second to come rescue her.  
 _But… that man… That horrible fight…  
That __**terrible**_ _gen-jutsu-_

Just what happened to her that basically forced her to doubt him?

Sakura stood up and without looking at her husband, she made her first steps to get away and leave her beloved home, however, he caught her right wrist swiftly, stopping the medic-nin gently but firmly.  
She still had the chance to shrug him off but something stopped her from doing so, even though she hadn't it in her to look him in the eye.

"Stay with me."

His deep voice was soft and still kind of demanding and Sakura felt her heartbeat stop for a second.  
 _Stay with me…  
That's how their first time started. _  
Back then, when they were happy, content and without having those problems they now had…

"I won't ask you anything about the incident, Sakura. You will tell me once you're ready, so don't worry about me trying to force you to talk. Because I won't."  
 _He would find out eventually, that's for sure._  
"You still love me. Even after we tried to kill each other, your feelings stayed true to me and I know that even devil himself won't take you away from me. So stay. Don't let some bastard change that, don't let him win by being alone.", his velvet voice said, making her feel almost too much to bear.

"You are still mine, Sakura. So stay with me. I..."  
Sasuke never was good with words, so much he knew for the Uchiha belonged to those men who'd rather show their love by actions. Kisses, touches, looks-  
But words? That's something the great Uchiha Sasuke would never master.  
"I missed you."

When she turned around, his breath hitched and his heart clenched almost painfully.  
Because the sea green color of her eyes were… buried under a coat of shining tears and Sasuke could sadness, grief, fear and terrible pain in her beautiful orbs.  
So he was right. His wife was hiding her wounds from everyone and even tried to shut _him_ off, however, he knew that he was her soft spot.  
Under no circumstances could Uchiha Sakura keep her feelings back when being with him because Sasuke knew how she was and how her mind worked.

He knew how to get though her, even if her tears always literally hurt him.

"Sasuke-kun..."  
Her voice was shaking like crazy and the pink haired beauty didn't even realize how Sasuke turned her back to him, making only slow and careful movements as if not to scare her.  
"I'm back, Sakura. I'm finally home."  
She didn't see his lone hand raising though her tears, she didn't acknowledged his two fingers aiming for her face…  
It had been the soft tap on her forehead that made her understand that it really was over, that her husband finally did return to her.

It was at this moment that Sakura lost it and had her first breakdown after that horrible fight.

She cried. The medic-nin cried like she'd never done before and hadn't it been for the Uchiha, she would've lost her balance and fell to the ground. After so many months, Sasuke saw her shed so bitter, sad… and broken tears before him.  
Her whole body was shaking like leaves under his hold and Sasuke closed his eyes, holding her small form firmer to make her understand that she was not alone anymore.

There are things that only husband and wife could survive together and it appeared that Sasuke was her key to finally let go of those horrible memories.  
Sure, it would take days, weeks, maybe even very long months but that wouldn't bother the shinobi at all. Because right now, he had the time.  
 _He had a lifetime to make it up to Sakura, to be there for his family…  
And to be her husband once and for all.  
_  
And after that, he'd find out who hurt her Sasuke would kill.  
He would kill that fucking bastard like he'd never did before, using his tsukuyomi first and traumatize him so much that even in _death_ wouldn't he find peace.

"I love you."  
Sakura once taught him that really loving someone didn't mean weakness, even though that had been the only thing he truly believed in.  
Sasuke saw love as weakness and it wasn't easy for him to say out those words, however, Sakura changed his point of view very quickly.

 _Falling in love with her was so ridiculously easy when he wasn't blinded by revenge.  
_  
It turned out that while Sakura had always been his weakness…  
Sasuke was indeed her personal strength to keep going and going and going-  
Until she breaks like she did right now.  
Like she allowed herself to right now.

"I-I...I couldn't..- I couldn't.. st-stop him..!", she sobbed hectically, looking like broken perfection to him which broke the heavy heart under his chest.  
"Sasuke-kun… I co-couldn't! I was… to weak..!"  
"No, you're not.", he said with a stained voice for Sasuke forced himself to stay calm.  
"Stop talking nonsense. Sakura, I don't want you to think that _ever_ again."  
His voice raised a little bit, making him sound more demanding and strict.  
"You didn't do anything wrong and nothing was your fault.", he intoned.

"We will find him and I will _**murder**_ him. You will learn to deal… with it and I will help you. And once you're healed..."  
His hold became firmer and for the first time, after so many years-  
Sakura felt protected.  
She felt absolutely save.  
And of course, it needed Sasuke's firm hold to make her feel this way, she didn't know why she even wondered about that.

To be honest, Sasuke was scared like a kid was scared from darkness because not knowing how that bastard hurt his wife made him feel so much… fear, self loathing and anxiety.  
And the Uchiha knew that once he'd find out the truth, he will snap.  
And snapping was something he hadn't done for so many years and Sasuke could only imagine what he would do once she would tell him.

"I love you, too… Sasuke-kun, I...-"  
"I know.", he assured, intertwining his fingers with hers.  
"You don't have to make a decision when to come back. But Sakura… Give me this night. Just stay here one single night..-"  
He wasn't used to asking her to stay with him because the pink haired beauty always offered him love, comfort and everything he needed, really.  
And especially right know he needed her by his side for Sasuke had missed her so much over the past few years, it almost crushed him even thinking about it.

"Okay.", she gave in, sounding like she'd fought in a war.  
"I'll stay for tonight."

Never would they know that Uchiha Sarada watched her parents and despite the sad, grieving look on her face, Sarada's lips formed a small, soft smile because she knew that her mama would learn to live without fear again.  
Papa would help her. Her dad was the only one she was ready to show weakness to and just with that, Mama could be cured again.

Sarada couldn't wait seeing the big, cheerful smile on her mothers beautiful face again..!

.

They barely spoke when they walked to their bedroom and for a second, Sasuke could see her tremble and he was ready to catch her should she fall.  
But she didn't and instead walked to the bathroom so she could change. Sasuke lied on his side of the bed, closing his coal eyes as he waited for her to return.  
Even though the situation was more than hard, he was happy she'd stayed.  
The Uchiha couldn't even begin to explain how much he missed spending day and night with his family and even though he should've gotten used to it, he hated sleeping without the small, soft body of his wife next to him.

Sensing her presence, he opened his eyes and watched her intensely.  
She wore a white, tight shirt and dark red pants and with her pink, long hair and her piercing green eyes… she looked almost like from another world.  
 _He was reminded of their wedding night, the way she smiled all shy and excited at him and looking almost too cute, really.  
_  
"What are you smiling about?", her voice interrupted his thoughts and Sasuke blinked, looking at her a little startled.  
"I was just remembering something.", he said, never breaking their eye contact while she slowly walked to their bed.  
"Yeah? Wanna tell me what it was?"  
Seeing him smile so suddenly really was kind of strange and Sakura wanted to know what made him do it.  
"Hn. That's private."  
"We're married. What's mine is yours, remember?"  
"I do.", he said a little too aware of that fact, looking at her even more intensely.

She walked towards him and climbed on the bed, crawling next to him as Sasuke put the cover over her small form, feeling her captivating warmth almost immediately.  
Sakura felt like heaven and the Uchiha hat to force back the urge to just grab and kiss her senseless or going even further and claiming her in a whole different way.  
But he didn't.

Instead, he wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her to him, capturing her gaze with his own as he breathed in her fruity scent.  
He sighed quietly, enjoying that luxury fate hat denied him for far too long.

"Your hair is longer.", he acknowledged while he played with her petal strands.  
"Hm… And yours is shorter."  
He almost looked like the genin she had fallen in love with so many years ago, it was really nostalgic.  
"Still an eye catcher.", she grinned cheekily, teasing him with his finger that pokes his chest.  
"Tche. Annoying."  
"You still on about that?"  
"Shouldn't I be asking the same question?", he threw back, locking at her challengingly.  
"You're impossible."  
"And you annoying."  
She laughed a little, looking up at him with her still wet, happy but broken eyes.  
"I really am, aren't I?", she suddenly asked, looking at him with her beautiful, sea green eyes and kind of caught him off guard. Again.

"Indeed.", he answered as he tightened his hold around her, burying his head in the crock of her slender neck that smelled like cherry blossoms and… Sakura.  
"But I wouldn't have it any other way..."

 _Annoying. Sakura was totally annoying and Sasuke loved that about her, he…  
...-wanted her to be as annoying as she could be, really.  
Because that's her. That's his wife Uchiha Sakura. _

"Will you now tell me why you smiled earlier?", she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Hn. I told you it's private."  
"And I told you we're _married_.", she reminded him, making him smirk slightly.  
"Did you?", he mused sarcastically, looking at her teasingly.  
"What would I gain from telling you?"  
His velvet voice was challenging and she knew he wouldn't tell er anything if she couldn't convince him.

"It depends on what you want. What's mine is already yours, remember?"  
He remembered, indeed. But he wanted something that he would take only after her consent.  
"I do.", he assured, his gaze becoming more… yearning, longing… almost passionate.  
He wanted something from her, so much did she know. But Sakura wondered what exactly Sasuke would ask from her, there was literally nothing she could give him to get the answer she so desperately wanted.

.

"Kiss me."

His demand was kind of blunt and forward but that's how her husband was and even though it surprised her, she felt no fear or anxiety at all. By lying in his arm, she felt save and sound as if nothing in this world could possibly hurt her anymore.  
After all, she promised him this night in which she could allow herself to believe that this horrible fight never happened. It may be a self created illusion but it still felt good and…  
 _She had missed him. She had missed kissing him.  
_  
She didn't take long and almost surprised Sasuke as her soft, full lips touched his.  
To Sasuke, his wife felt like soft heaven combined with a scent that was sweeter than honey and the Uchiha had to keep himself from groaning. His lone hand touched her left cheek and Sakura sighed when she felt the familiar warmth of his palm invading her skin while his lips moves slowly, softly against hers, intriguing her with a sweet, tender kiss.

She tasted just as perfect as he remembered and the Uchiha took in everything he could.  
He didn't try to seduce her nor did he want to ravish and have his way with her, no, Sasuke simply wanted to kiss his wife and show her how strongly he felt for her.

"I was thinking about our wedding night, Sakura.", he whispered huskily against her lips, however, there was no time for her to say something for Sasuke sealed her mouth again, savoring the unique taste of his beloved wife.

He wanted to make sure that Sakura would know that she was everything to him.  
And she knew it. Sakura knew how much he loved her.  
The way she responded to the kiss, even though she's been a little reluctant first, just proved that her feelings would never fade away.

They would make it through this.  
No matter how hard it would be, Sasuke was finally home with his family and he knew that everything would be okay.

They would be okay.

.  
.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soooo, this was supposed to be the end lol  
Actually, I wanted more angst and drama for those two. You know, like… Sakura needing more days to face him, Sasuke meeting her suddenly when she cries or somethin like that but then I thought… No. No, Sakura would never stay away while knowing her husband is hurt.  
They have such a deep connection that it would be silly to write a whole new love story between them.  
This story was simply made for one purpose: To find out if my language skills are good enough for my REAL badass SasuSaku ff my german readers are in love with.

It's about Sakura who is the leader of the land Timea. With Naruto by her side (bffs and all) she formed her own army to save her land which had been nothing but a disaster. However, no one knows that she is the leader of the army for Sakura fears that no one will take her seriously because she's a women who can't use jutsus. After a turn of events, Sasuke, the Hokage of Konoha, forces her into a mirage she has to accept and… yeah.  
A very huge secret will be revealed.  
And the name of the fanfic is "Zum Leben Geboren" which basically means "Born to live"

So, what do you guys think?


End file.
